


Wish You Were Mine

by Htuiba



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bartender Even, Fake Dating, M/M, Mutual Pining, Smitten Isak
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2018-12-30 15:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12111909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Htuiba/pseuds/Htuiba
Summary: —Vas tras mi corazón, ¿verdad? —dijo Even, apoyándose contra la barra del bar.—Pensaba que ya habíamos establecido eso —Isak sonrió.O, Even es el barman favorito de Isak y hay algo de mutua añoranza involucrada.





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wish You Were Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11770893) by [cuteandtwisted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuteandtwisted/pseuds/cuteandtwisted). 



> Espero disfruten a barman!Even y prendado!Isak <3

—¿Dónde está tu novio hoy? —dijo Matias, sosteniendo un depósito de hielo sobre el hombro.

—Es demasiado temprano —dijo Even, sonriendo—. Estará aquí más tarde. ¿Verdad, Mags?

—¿Por qué me lo preguntas? —Magnus gruñó mientras acomodaba las servilletas, pajitas, y los felpudos del bar sobre la barra—. Él es _tu_ novio.

—También es tu compañero de piso —dijo Even, pasándose una mano por el cabello y preparándose para su turno.

—No llevó el registro de la agenda de Isak. Ese es tu trabajo, Even.

—No. Mi trabajo es asegurarme que no nos quedemos sin vasos a medio turno —dijo Even, ahora revisando el lavavajillas.

—Técnicamente, es mi trabajo —dijo Matias—. Soy el ayudante de camarero. Tú eres el barman.

—Detalles —dijo Even, poniéndose un cigarrillo tras la oreja y dirigiéndose detrás de Sigrid que estaba acabando el turno.

—¿Siempre tienes que ponerte un cigarrillo tras la oreja? —dijo Magnus junto a él—. ¿Tiene que ver con Isak?

—Claro que tiene que ver con Isak —Matias rio tras ellos—. Todo lo que Even hace tiene que ver con Isak.

Even de dio la vuelta y se llevó el dedo índice a los labios para decirle a Matias que se callara. Pero no pudo esconder la gigante sonrisa estrechándosele en los labios. Casi sintió ganas de reír.

Esta noche iba a ver a Isak.

.

A Even le encantaba ser barman. Sonreír a la gente no era tan difícil cuando estaban intoxicadas y arrastrando las palabras. Además, pensaba que la gente normalmente era más agradable, amable, y más auténtica cuando estaban bajo la influencia del alcohol, aunque le probaban la equivocación de vez en cuando.

No obstante, a Even le gustaba servir bebidas y charlar con gente fortuita a la que probablemente nunca volvería a ver. Le gustaba abrir el bar y hablar a solitarias almas que acaban de salir del trabajo y necesitaban desahogarse luego de un mal día. Le gustaba entretener a grupos de febriles chicas en despedidas de soltera en el bar y forzándolo en sus insta stories y snapchats. Y le gustaba mantener conversaciones con esa alma que no se iría hasta que cerraba, esa alma que sólo necesitaba la compañía de otro ser humano.

A Even le gustaba la humanidad de su trabajo incluso cuando no era nada humano, incluso cuando había peleas y se regaba sangre. Even disfrutaba ser barman.

.

El alma siempre se le iba al piso cuando Isak entraba por la puerta. No podía evitarlo. Siempre se sentía nervioso cuando sería la presencia en el lugar. Siempre se sentía tanto emocionado como nervioso. Siempre lo observaba acercarse a la barra en cámara lenta. Siempre tenía su canción reproduciéndosele en la cabeza cada que Isak caminaba en su dirección.

—Oye, guapo —dijo Isak, inclinándose sobre la barra del bar y sonriendo, probablemente viéndose como el sol.

Vestía pantalones rasgados que le abrazaban los tobillos y una playera negra, y se veía deslumbrante. A Even le encantaban esos pantalones en él. Los vaporosos rizos rubios enmarcándole el delicado rostro y Even estuvo tentado a pasarle los dedos. _Sólo una vez._

Pero estaba trabajando y la barra estaba repleta. Y mientras Magnus alegremente se ofreció a suplirlo mientras saludaba a Isak, él no podía dejarlo por mucho tiempo.

—Hola, hermoso —dijo Even, echando la cabeza a un lado y correspondiéndole a la sonrisa, ambas manos alrededor de la coctelera.

—¿No me das un beso? —Isak hizo un puchero.

—No beso en el trabajo, cariño. Lo sabes —Even guiñó un ojo.

—Puedo pensar en algunas ocasiones cuando rompiste esa regla —Isak rio, ambos codos sobre la barra, la luz bailándole en los ojos.

—¿Qué puedo decir? —Even suspiró—. Únicamente soy humano. Los humanos cometemos errores, Isak.

—Correcto. Por ejemplo, aquella vez que me diste maldita champaña —Isak rio.

—Ese no fue un error. Pediste champaña.

— _Nunca_ hubiera pedido champaña —Isak se mofó—. ¡Jamás!

—Estás ebrio así que está bien si no lo recuerdas. Pero definitivamente pediste champaña —Even sonrió, bajando la coctelera y acercándose a Isak sobre la barra.

—En un millón de años nunca pediría champaña. ¿Cuántas veces vamos a tener esta conversación? —Isak rodó los ojos.

_Me encanta cuando haces eso._

—Hasta que admitas que ordenaste champaña —dijo Even.

—Parece que vamos a seguir teniendo esta conversación para siempre.

—Un para siempre nunca ha sonado tan lindo —Even guiñó un ojo, y el rubor que coloraba las mejillas de Isak lo llevaron a un momentáneo frenesí.

_Eres tan jodidamente lindo._

—¿Estás bien? —Even provocó. Le encantaba. Le encantaba cuando Isak se ruborizaba en su presencia.

Rodó los ojos y Even no esperaba menos.

—Estoy bien. Sólo un poco distraído por la bandana neón en la cabeza —dijo Isak, refiriéndose al novedoso accesorio.

Era una noche de temática neón y los bármanes tenían que atenerse.

—¿No te gusta? —dijo Even.

Isak mantuvo un hombro sobre la barra luego le gesticuló que se acercara con la otra mano. Even se contenía pese a su corazón irregularmente palpitante siempre que se acercaban demasiado.

—Más cerca —Isak le respiró en el cuello.

_Jódeme._

Even se acercó hasta que estuvieron a meros centímetros uno del otro, hasta que casi podía escuchar los latidos de Isak.

—Me encanta tremendamente —Isak le susurró a la oreja, las palabras mandándole escalofríos por la columna vertebral.  

Le requirió a Even algunos segundos darse cuenta que se estaba refiriendo a la bandana. Y _muy bien._

Isak tenía encanto. Isak tenía mucho encanto. Siempre le hacía dar vueltas a la cabeza. Siempre lo hacía querer fijarlo contra la pared. Siempre lo hacía querer darse un descanso del trabajo y llevárselo al cubículo del baño más cercano. _Este chico._

Isak no siempre era tan confiado. De hecho, Even recordaba una ocasión en que no lo era. Una vez que sólo era un incómodo adolescente que insistía en usar gorras al revés dentro del club porque quería esconder el rostro y terminó parado en la barra porque no sabía qué hacer. Even lo recordaba. _Este chico._

Even no estaba bebiendo. Él no bebía en el trabajo. Pero todavía se sentía intoxicado con las mejillas de Isak rozándole la piel. Even se sentía intoxicado. Y cuando retrocedió unos centímetros, los labios de Isak estaba entreabiertos y los párpados lucían pesados. _Dios._

—¿Van a comenzar a enrollarse? —Magnus gruñó de la nada, devolviendo a ambos a la realidad—. Tenemos un trabajo que hacer.

_Correcto._

—Este —Isak gruñó, retrocediendo completamente y permitiendo finalmente respirar a Even—. Sabes, Mags. En otro universo, estoy bastante seguro que no eres así de corta-rollo.

—Sí, bueno, en otro universo, probablemente estoy saliendo con Vilde —dijo Magnus.

—Como si Ella alguna vez te querría —Isak rio.

Even también rio. Le agradaba el barman. Adoraba observar a Isak y Magnus reñir. Le encantaba.

—¿Bech Næsheim? ¿Hola? —dijo Magnus.

—Bien —Even suspiró, retrocediendo de la esquina que Isak siempre ocupaba—. Parece que voy a tener que volver a trabajar.

—¿Y dejarme completamente solo? —Isak hizo un puchero.

—Estoy seguro que pronto encontrarás compañía —Even sonrió.

—No estoy tan seguro.

—¿Por qué? ¿Cómo se ven las aguas esta noche? —dijo Even, cogiendo la coctelera y vertiendo algo de licor sobre 4 chupitos sin romper el contacto visual con Isak.

—No es demasiado prometedor —Isak suspiró.

—¿En serio? Vi a algunos caballeros prometedores por ahí. Hay un trigueño alto que luce particularmente atractivo esta noche en la pista de baile.

—Sí, pero ni de lejos tan atractivo como tú —Isak sonrió con suficiencia y se levantó del banquillo—. Esa bandana te lo digo. Buen toque.

—Es el tema de la noche —Even se encogió de hombros.

—¿Verse irresistible es el tema de la noche? —dijo Isak, haciendo reír a Even.

—Vas tras mi corazón, ¿verdad? —dijo Even, apoyándose contra la barra del bar.

—Pensaba que ya habíamos establecido eso —Isak sonrió.

—Soy muy exigente. Necesito constante recordatorio.

—Bueno, aquí está tu recordatorio del día —Isak se puso de puntillas luego se inclinó por la barra para volver a susurrarle a la oreja—. Voy tras tu corazón, Bech Næsheim.

Even sonrió, ignorando las mariposas en la boca del estómago y empujó la bebida a la mano de Isak, todavía sosteniéndole la mirada, todavía -

—¡Even! —Magnus gruñó, haciendo retroceder a ambos. _Mierda._

—Ve —Isak articuló.

—Lo siento

—Iré a encontrarme algo de compañía.

—Estaré observando —Even sonrió.

—Espeluznante —Isak rio.

—Alguien tiene que cuidarte. Sólo digo.

—Alguien tiene que besarme si tú no lo harás. Sólo digo —Isak guiñó justo antes de girarse y desaparecer en la multitud con la cerveza.

_joder._

.

Even estaba haciendo mojitos cuando el alma se le fue al piso esa noche. Siempre eran diferentes bebidas y a veces, arruinaba el proceso de mezclar. Así que se aseguró de no levantar la vista hasta que acabó con las bebidas. Pero entonces lo hizo. Y entonces dolió.

Isak se encontró lago de compañía. El trigueño alto, para ser más específico.

Even los observó charlar en mitad de la pista de baile antes de regresar la atención la agradable chica que solía usar palabras tales como ‘por favor’ y ‘gracias’ cuando ordenaba. Le encantaba cuando la gente lo hacía.

Cuando volvió a encontrar a Isak en la multitud, tenía el cuerpo presionado contra el del trigueño alto que le tenía un brazo alrededor de la cintura mientras la otra mano le sujetaba una nalga sobre los pantalones. Estaban bailando. O, mejor, restregándose. Al igual que nos dientes de Even.

Cuando los volvió a encontrar, se estaban besando. Se estaban liando. Y Even podía ver, desde dónde estaba, la lengua de Isak metiéndoselo a la boca del chico hasta el fondo. Podía ver los dedos en el cabello y tirando. _joder._ Even estaba preparando mojitos y sonriéndole a una chica y al novio de la chica mientras lentamente se devastaba por dentro.  

—¿Estás bien? —dijo Magnus, una mano sobre el hombro.

—Sí —Even sonrió—. ¿Por qué no debería estarlo?

Magnus lo miró por un segundo antes de suspirar dramáticamente.  
—No entiendo un carajo.

Even rio después volvió a servir a la gente, evitando darle miradas a Isak y su galán de la noche siempre que estaba mezclando.

.

—¿Cómo estuvo? ¿Era un bueno besando? —dijo Even, rellenando la bebida de Isak.

—Bah —Isak se encogió de hombros, acomodándose en el banquillo—. Su nariz es demasiado grande. Fue incómodo.

—Eso no es muy amable, Isak —Even no pudo evitar sonreír.

—¿Qué? Es verdad. Y lo inclinaba la cabeza así que la nariz estaba por todo mi rostro.

—Tu pudiste inclinar la cabeza —dijo Even.

—Lo habría hecho, si él lo hacía. Pero parecía tan inflexible en mantener el rostro en ese ángulo. Fue muy extraño.

—Entonces, ¿no inclinaste la cabeza en protesta? —Even rio.

—No lo sé. No me gusta comprometerme cuando los otros no lo hacen. Tienes que mantener la postura —dijo Isak, dando un trago a la cerveza.

—Tan testarudo —Even rio.

—¿Discúlpame? ¿Me estás diciendo que simplemente cederías?

—Todo lo que sé es que inclinaría la cabeza por ti, Isak Valtersen —Even sonrió, luego lo vio retorcerse.

_Me encanta._

—Bueno, eh, ¡obviamente! Digo, es de mi de quién estamos hablando —Isak respondió nerviosamente.

Él era adorable.

—Y probablemente también inclinaría la cabeza por ti —agregó, un rubor se le subió a las mejillas.

Even no se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba hasta que se percató lo amoratados que estaban los labios de Isak. Casi estaban hinchados. Ese bastardo debió haberlo mordido. _Imbécil._

—¿Qué? —Isak murmuró.

—Eh, nada —Even se reclinó—. Tienes algo de sangre en los labios.

—¡¿Sangre?! —Isak gritó.

—No sangre tal cual. Pero tienes moretones.

—¿Dónde? ¿Qué? —Isak se llevó los dedos a los labios y los tocó, probablemente para determinar dónde dolería.

—Permíteme —dijo Even, extendiendo el brazo para guiar los dedos a la comisura de la boca—. Aquí.

.

Otra vez estaban increíblemente cerca. Únicamente que, esta vez Even tenía el pulgar sobre los labios de Isak que seguían bien entreabiertos y amplios. Y cuando fijaron miradas, el fuego comenzó a extendérsele por todo el ser. Azul fijo en el verde. Pero Even todavía podía ver y sentir el pecho de Isak caer y subir al ritmo del propio.

Even sabía que debería retroceder y mantener los dedos lejos de la boca de Isak como fuera posible. Pero ni siquiera podía respirar, mucho menos moverse.

La mano de Isak se envolvió en la de Even mientras mantenían contacto visual. Entonces esperó. Fijó la mirada en los ojos y esperó pacientemente. Isak siempre estaba esperando. Siempre estaba esperando que Even hiciera algo. Pero Even nunca lo hacía.

—Debería volver a trabajar —dijo Even.

—Correcto.

.

Isak volvía a estar besando al trigueño alto en mitad de la pista de baile. Esta vez únicamente a algunos metros de la barra. Y a Even no le habría importado excepto que ahora la cabeza de Isak estaba inclinada al lado.

Se había rendido y Even se sintió un poco vacío por dentro.

Así que observó a Isak jadear contra la boca de alguien más. Lo observó envolverle los brazos alrededor del cuello de alguien más. Lo veía restregarse contra la pierna de alguien más.

Even dejó la coctelera y extendió la palma sobre la barra. Isak se acostaba con chicos todo el tiempo, pero por alguna razón, Even no pudo soportarlo esta noche. Por alguna razón, era más candente de lo usual. Por alguna razón, podía imaginarse a Isak extendido bien abierto para alguien más. Por alguna razón. no podía respirar.

Las manos se habían cerrado en puños justo a tiempo para que Isak abriera los ojos y cruzaran miradas, sacándole toda pista de aire de los pulmones. Even no podía apartar la mirada. No están seguro de querer hacerlo. No cuando Isak lo estaba mirando en el alma mientras estaba sin aliento en la garganta de alguien más, mientras alguien más lo marcaba y le amorataba los labios.

_No puedo respirar, joder._

Isak estaba esperando una reacción. Even lo sabía. Esto era para él. El restregarse y el baile y la risa. Todo era por él. A Isak no podía importarle menos el trigueño con la gran nariz. Isak no estaba inclinando la cabeza por él. Estaba inclinando la cabeza para Even.

Así que Even continuó mirando con el corazón amenazando con salírsele del pecho, hasta que el deseo en los ojos de Isak se volvió enojo, furia. Isak estaba esperando. Isak siempre estaba esperando. Y Even no se estaba dando por vencido. Nunca se daba por vencido.

Así que cuando Isak rompió el contacto visual y llevó al alto trigueño de la mano hacia la salida, Even no tenía a nadie más a quien culpar excepto él mismo.

.

—No lo entiendo —dijo Matias mientras limpiaba la barra—. ¿Cuál es su problema?

—¿Quién? —dijo Even, sabiendo exactamente a quién se refería.

—Tu pequeño novio que te sigue volviendo loco.

—Antes que nada, no es pequeño. Es más alto que tú. Segundo, no es mi novio. Tercero, no me vuelve loco —dijo Even.

—Tus prioridades son ciertamente interesantes —Matias rio.

—No es pequeño. Te lo estoy diciendo —Even también rio—. Se enoja mucho cuando alguien lo empequeñece así.

—Él tiene bastante temperamento.

—Bah. Él es el más lindo —Even sonrió para sí. Isak de verdad lo era.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no le pides una cita?

—¿Qué?

—Colega, lo miras como si fuera la luna o algo —dijo Matias.

—Eso no es verdad.

—Correcto —Matias rodó los ojos.

—¿No tienes que limpiar? Cerramos pronto —dijo Even en broma.

—Lo que digas jefe.

.

Even se aseguró que todos los jugos estuvieron en el frigorífico y desechó el exceso de fruta. Se ocupó ayudando a Matias a limpiar hasta que no quedaba nada por hacer. Puso ambos codos sobre la barra y suspiró.

Isak ahora mismo probablemente estaba en la cama de ese chico. Magnus dijo que Isak nunca llevaba chicos a casa así que probablemente se fueron a la casa del chico. Ahora el alto trigueño probablemente estaba amoratándolo en algún otro lugar.

 _Cielos._ Even no podía soportar pensarlo.

—¿Por qué no me pides una cita? —dijo Matias, la espalda reclinada sobre la barra mientras secaba algunos vasos.

Él no se iba a dar por vencido. Even lo sabía.

—Una vez lo rechacé —Even admitió.

–Oh.

—Sí.

—Y ahora, ¿cambiaste de opinión? —dijo Matias.

—En realidad, no.

—¿No lo quieres?

—Lo quiero —dijo Even. _Lo quiero tanto._

—Entonces, ¿qué diantres?

—Simplemente no puedo tenerlo —Even se encogió de hombros, saliendo de detrás de la barra.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué no?

—Porque los chicos como yo no pueden tener chicos como él.

.

Even era el último como siempre. Le encantaba cerrar. Le gustaría un poco menos si tuviera que hacer la limpieza, pero afortunadamente Matias estaba para eso. A Even le encantaba cerrar porque las calles siempre estaban desiertas a la hora que salía. Porque el mordaz aire frío siempre se sentía tan bien contra las mejillas a las tres de la mañana. Porque encontraba comodidad en caminar en mitad de la calle sin tener que preocuparse porque los carros lo atropellaran.

A Even le encantaba cerrar. Le encantaba la soledad. Le encantaba darle algo de espacio a sus pensamientos para ser tan estruendosos como posiblemente pudieran ser. Le encantaba escuchar _Cigarettes After Sex_ de camino a casa mientras fumaba a las cuatro de la mañana. A Even le encantaba la pequeña rutina. De verdad.

Era sólo una corazonada, pero Even dudaba que el sueño le viniera fácilmente esa noche. En todo lo que podía pensar era Isak entrelazado con el trigueño de la gran nariz. En todo lo que podía pensar era en lo bueno que sería para él si pudiera tenerlo. Sí de alguna manera pudiera rendirse a tenerlo sin arruinarlo.

Even sabía que Isak no necesitaba ser rescatado. Sabía que era su propia persona y no sólo una gran fantasía.

Sin embargo, Isak merecía lo mejor. Los labios de Isak merecía algo mejor. La nariz de Isak merecía algo mejor.

Even suspiró, luego desenredó sus audífonos antes de salir. Era tan frío como esperaba que fuera. Esta iba a ser una buena caminata a casa. Tenía que serlo.

.

Even apenas había dado dos pasos cuando se percató de la única silueta con la que quería toparse a las tres de la mañana. Isak estaba apoyado contra la pared, piernas cruzadas, y parecía con frío, mucho frío.

—¿Isak?

—¡Finalmente! —Isak gruñó, la voz temblándole probablemente por el frío.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Esperándote —dijo Isak, esnifando.

—¡Estás vistiendo una maldita camiseta en mitad de una noche de octubre! —Even frunció el ceño, inmediatamente cogiendo una chaqueta o un suéter dentro de la mochila.

—No traje chaqueta —Isak se encogió de hombros—. Típicamente no traigo en una salida de noche.

Even sacó uno de sus suéteres e instó a Isak a levantar los brazos.

—Sabes, cuando me estaba alistando esta noche, estaba esperando que me desvestirías, no ponerme capas adicionales —Isak rio.

Even quería fruncir el ceño un poco más pero también acabó riendo.

—Eres un desastre —rio, ayudándole a meter un brazo en el suéter.

—Esto es lo que me provocas —Isak sonrió.

Se veía adorable en el suéter de Winnie the Pooh de Even.

—¿De verdad? —dijo Isak, bajando la mirada al pecho.

—¿Qué?

—Nada —Isak rio.

—¿No te gusta mi suéter? —Even se mofó.

—Adoro tremendamente tu suéter —dijo Isak, abrazándose y viéndose precioso. Simplemente precioso.

Even tuvo que tomarse unos segundos para recomponerse.

—Qué ocurrió con Nariz Grande —dijo, haciendo reír a Isak.

—¿Qué pasa con que eso era grosero? —dijo Isak.

—Decidí que no me agrada —Even se encogió de hombros.

—¡¿No te agrada alguien?!

—Sí, bueno, me amorató los labios, entonces.

Ahora estaban caminando sin una dirección en particular. Y Even se dio cuenta que era la primera vez que hablaban fuera del bar.

—Sabes, para alguien que me rechazó, pareces preocuparte demasiado por mis labios —dijo Isak en una voz muy calmada.

Even comenzó a preguntarse si estaba ebrio. Le había servido todas las bebidas y no eran suficientes para que Isak estuviera ebrio. Pero luego se hubo ido con Nariz Grande horas antes de esto.

—¿No vas a decir nada? —dijo Isak.

—Estoy pensando —dijo Even.

—¿Al respecto de qué?

—Tú y Nariz Grande.

Isak volvió a reír y era el sonido más tierno. Even nunca lo había escuchado reírse sin docenas de otras personas alrededor. Era el sonido más tierno.

—Sí. No era mi tipo en absoluto —dijo Isak.

—¿Cuál es tu tipo?

—Sabes cuál es mi tipo.

_Correcto._

—¿Por qué me esperaste? —dijo Even, ambas manos en los bolsillos—. ¿Alguna razón en particular?

—No. Sólo quería salir con mi barman favorito —dijo Isak.

—Magnus se enojará —dijo Even.

—¡Oh, por favor! Magnus no puede ser barman por nada. Todas las bebidas que prepara saben a orines.

—Isak, únicamente bebes cerveza.

—Todavía.

—Correcto —Even rio.

.

Even sabía dónde vivía Magnus, así que sólo lo llevó a allá.

—Entonces. Aquí es —dijo Isak, mirándose un poco tímido, la nariz roja por el frío.

—Aquí estás —Even sonrió.

—Gracias por traerme.

—Gracias por esperarme —dijo Even.

Solamente había dos personas en esa calle. Y Even sentía como si fueran las únicas dos personas en el universo.

Los ojos de Isak estaban verdes y repletos de esperanza. Y Even conocía esa mirada. Even adoraba esa mirada. Sin embargo, no podía hacerlo eso. Ya había tomado la decisión. Simplemente tenía que acatarse a ella.

E Isak lo dificultaba. Lo dificultaba tanto viéndose de _esa_ manera _,_ y viéndolo _así._

Even estaba perdido. La cabeza de Even le daba vueltas.

—Te veré la próxima vez —murmuró, extendiendo la mano para estrecharle la mano tímidamente en despedida.

Se iba a dar la vuelta cuando Isak respondió con un ‘sí’ y corrió a casa sin volver la mirada. Ese era el plan.

Pero Isak no respondió con un 'sí'. En su lugar, lo cogió de la mano y le habló tan tiernamente que probablemente dejó marcas en el corazón de Even.

—¿Te quedas? —Isak susurró con grandes ojos y largas pestañas, los dedos envueltos en los de Even.

—Isak -

—Sólo esta noche. ¿Sólo esta noche? ¿Por favor?

Even había tenido varios sueños similares antes y todos acaban con final feliz. Pero éste. Éste no podía tener uno.

_Simplemente voy a lastimarte y me odiaras._

.

—Quizás alguna otra noche —Even sonrió, rozándole el cabello a Isak. Isak no lo miraría.

.

Even lo observó marcharse al edifico con pesar en el corazón y un alma cansada. Esperó hasta que la puerta se cerró antes de darse la vuelta y ponerse los audífonos y _Cigarettes After Sex._

Isak probablemente pensaba que Even no lo quería. Even que lo quería y lo quería y lo quería.

Pero los chicos como él, no podían tener chicos como Isak. Chicos como él no podían tener algo tan hermoso y precioso sin arruinarlo y sofocarlo. Chicos como él no podían tener cosas lindas.

.

**Ahora Reproduciéndose: Cigarettes After Sex - Sweet**

_I will gladly break my heart for you_

_._

_Quizás un día tú serás mío_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autora:
> 
> Obviamente Isak y Even terminan juntos en todos los universos. <3  
> espero les gustara.  
> .  
> esto comenzó como algo sexi pero se volvió algo triste al final. lo siento. gracias por leer <3
> 
> * * *
> 
> Traductor:
> 
> Gracias por leer. Gracias por los kudos. Gracias por comentar.


	2. felicidad momentánea en forma líquida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el que Even es el barman de Isak la noche que se fue de casa a los 16.  
> ergo Isak conoce a Even en vez de a Eskild.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autora:
> 
> hola. el breve y triste capítulo único de alguna manera se volvió un verso en mi cabeza tras leer todos los comentarios (fdkjfdjk). escribí esto esperando mi avión así que perdonen los errores e incoherencias <3 falsa relación muy pronto
> 
> aquí está la parte 2. Punto de vista de Isak.

Cuando le preguntaban cómo conoció a Even, Isak respondía que no recordaba mucho. Y cuando se encontraba con burla y _‘sí, claro’_ , respondía que fue en un bar y que la gente típicamente no se responsabilizaba de los recuerdos hechos dentro de los bares.

La verdad era que Isak recordaba algo de eso. Probablemente la mayoría. Recordaba la mayoría. Su primera impresión de Even fue que era amable. Muy amable. Especialmente para un barman. La segunda impresión fue que era atractivo. Demasiado atractivo. Especialmente para un chico.

Isak no debería haber estado sintiendo tales cosas por un chico. No obstante, quería tocarle la piel. Quería sentir esos dedos dónde nadie se había aventura jamás.

Y mientras el corazón de Isak ya podría haber estado completamente hecho añicos la noche que se conocieron, todavía sentía cosas. Todavía se conmovió por la amabilidad. Todavía se conmovió por la áspera sensación de esas palmas sobre su piel. Todavía se conmovió por esa sonrisa y esos ojos azules que llevaban una vacía y extraña promesa en la manera que brillaban que Isak estaba sufriendo para creer. ‘Me importas. Me importas’.

_Ni siquiera me conoces._

Isak se enamoró a los dieciséis años de un barman con un corazón de oro y nunca volvió la vista atrás.

.

Isak todavía estaba lidiando con la repercusión de su padre yéndose y nunca mirando atrás. No era un niño. No debió afectarlo tanto. Entendía que las cosas no estaban funcionando con sus padres. Que su madre era un poco demasiado la mayoría del tiempo.

Pero Isak no podía evitar pensar egoístamente que su padre se quedaría. Incluso si él no era un niño. Su padre se quedaría. Su padre no lo cortaría como a un miembro suelto. Porque Isak no era un miembro suelto. Él hacía todo para ser bueno. E Isak era muy bueno. Se enfocaba en la escuela y obtenía 6 y trabajaba duro y lo ayudaba a cuidar de ella. Su padre tenía que quedarse.

Él no se quedó.

Isak no iba a lidiar con ello. A él lo resentía y a ella la odiaba. Pero mayormente, se odiaba a sí mismo.

No podía soportar permanecer en los confines de la casa que una vez había considerado hogar. No podía soportar escuchar un grito más, un sollozo más, un sinsentido más sobre una plática religiosa que parecía muy distante de la realidad cuando Isak se sentaba al borde de la silla junto a la de ella y asentía mientras ella subía y bajaba las manos, arriba y abajo. Sus ojos y corazón siguiendo el movimiento. Arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo. Hasta que se rompió.

La piel de Isak estaba plagada. Él no quería estar ahí. Cualquier lugar prometía mejores horizontes. Cualquier lugar.

_Cualquier lugar menos aquí._

Isak había bebido más de lo usual. Su padre se pudo haber ido pero el licor seguía en la casa, seguramente almacenado en las vitrinas que Isak habilidosamente solía forzar con Jonas en noches en las que se sentían atrevidos e invencibles. En noches en las que Isak pensaba que quizá finalmente extendería el brazo y tocaría la piel que tan desesperamente ansiaba pero que siempre permanecía quedándose a la distancia de la punta de los dedos. Darían tragos año que oliera más fuerte mientras se aseguraban de que la diferencia de volumen no fuese tan visible a simple vista. ‘No, esa ya alcanzó el grabado de la etiqueta. Puede que note que bajó’, Isak diría a Jonas. No quería que su padre lo notara. Después de todo, estaba siendo un buen chico.

Y Jonas estaba ahí, constantemente ahí, desde que se sentaron juntos cuando todavía eran niños y la mayor preocupación de Isak era llegar a casa a tiempo antes que la comida se enfriara sobre la mesa.

Jonas sabía que estaba pasando por demasiado. Sus ojos lo delataban. Siempre había sido así. Isak había aprendido a asociar significado a cada parpadeo, cada movimiento, cada contracción en las pupilas. Isak adoraba los ojos de Jonas. Pero justo ahora no. No quería lastima. No quería preocupación. Lo que Isak ansiaba, no lo podía tener.

.

Isak había bebido demasiado. Ahora estaba en un bar. Un bar gay. Quizás. No podía asegurarlo. Había buscado en Google antes de salir de casa. De hecho, lo había buscado mucho antes, porque tenía la duda. Constantemente se preguntaba pasaban el tiempo personas que sentían lo que él sentía y fingían que no los carcomía por dentro. Quería preguntarles cómo lo hacían. Quería saber cómo podían ser tan libres y abiertos con esos sentimientos cuando él no podía soportar la piel sobre sus huesos, el reflejo del espejo, mirándolo con grandes ojos y palabras cortantes. _También te odio._

Las piernas de Isak podrían haberlo llevado ahí, pero en realidad había sido e corazón el que guiaba el camino. Podría haber sido un tonto con casi nada de autoestima, pero siempre escuchaba a su corazón luego de unos tragos. Siempre su corazón. Era todo lo que tenía.

Isak no tenía recuerdo de cómo le permitieron entrar. Ciertamente, no parecía de dieciocho, mucho menos de veinte. No estaba seguro de cómo entró al bar pero recordaba hablar con algunos desconocidos de camino a ahí. Algunos lo llaman lindo, y él respondía con ‘gracias’ porque fue bien criado. _No soy lindo._

Ahora estaba hablando con alguien. Alguien amable y cálido que le preguntó si sus padres sabían su paradero.

_Me atraparon._ Isak pensó.

Pero Exil, o Esklid, o algo, no era condescendiente. No lo presionaba. Le preguntó la edad y lo hizo sonar como una charla casual. Le preguntó si quería que le llamara un taxi que lo llevara a casa. Pero Isak no estaba cediendo.

Exil todavía estaba intentando sacarle información cuando alguien los interrumpió.

—Creo que a has tenido suficiente —dijo una voz que le envió descargas por la columna, grave y cálida y fuerte. Isak quería deleitarse en esa voz. _Arrúllame—._ Creo que has tenido suficiente.

—Creo que tengo —Isak respondió, sorprendido que el propietario de la voz tuviera la capacidad de leerle la mente y fuera capaz de saber lo cansado que estaba.

O quizás estaba refiriéndose a las bebidas. Realmente, Isak no podía decirlo, pero todavía curveó los dedos alrededor del vaso ante él y apretó. _Mío._

El hombre definitivamente se estaba refiriendo a las bebidas. Era un barman. De pie al otro lado de la barra e Isak estaba sobre un taburete frente a él.

Isak no podía decir cuándo sus dedos habían dejado de tocar el vaso, pero ya no estaba en sus manos. El barman se lo había arrebatado, y dolió. Isak se sintió Tan ofendido, tan irritado. No podía creerlo. Se sentía como si el extraño lo hubiera cortado. Así que Isak extendió la mano sobre la barra, envolvió los dedos en la mano del hombre, y casi le enterró las uñas en la carne.

—Devuélvelo —Isak masculló, ligeramente consciente que podría caerse del taburete en cualquier segundo.

_Esto debe doler,_ Isak pensó, sintiendo las uñas enterrarse más en la piel, sólo piel.

Pero podía hacer que le importara. Por alguna razón, ese vaso se volvió lo más importante en el mundo. El vaso encarnaba el poco orgullo que le había quedado. La poca fuerza y dignidad que le había quedado. Era su vaso. No recordaba cómo lo obtuvo, pero era suyo. E Isak estaba más que cansado de que le quitaran aquello era por derecho suyo. No iba a soltar. No iba. A perder con barman de perfecto cabello. Incluso si lucía _así._

Isak se detuvo para mirarlo, para disfrutarlo, por un momento o dos, todavía enterrándole las uñas en la piel. Era como si la bruma se hubiera alzado y por fin pudiera asimilar el entorno. El barman era hermoso. Incluso, apuesto. Isak estaba bajo la influencia del alcohol, pero siempre confiaba en su cerebro para discernir la belleza incluso cuando no podía coordinar los pasos.

El barman mantuvo la mano alrededor de la bebida, sorpresivamente calmado, sorpresivamente sereno, la suave mirada sobre Isak, tampoco sin rendirse. Probablemente estaba lastimado. Las propias uñas de Isak dolían por aplicar tanta presión sobre tan suave piel. Podía sentir los huesos de debajo. _Lo siento_. Isak pensó tontamente. Pero no se iba a rendir. _No lo soltaré. Esto es todo lo que me queda._

Pero entonces la otra mano del extraño le encontró el rostro, el pulgar gentilmente acariciándole su mejilla, e Isak casi se cae del taburete, si no fuera porque Exil o Esklid lo estaba sostenido. Exil. Isak se había olvidado de él.

Isak se había rendido. La caricia del barman fue tan tierna que casi se sintió violado. Se preguntó cómo alguien cuya estaba siendo maltratada podría realizar un acto tan tierno con la otra. Era la caricia más suave. Estaba llena con sumo cuidado. Nadie lo había tocado así. Ni siquiera su madre.

Isak lo soltó. Por supuesto que sí. Y el barman sonrió y le volvió a pasar el pulgar por el pómulo. _Tierno._

La mano que Isak estaba sostenido estaba cortada. Estaba roja. ¿Era sangre? Isak no podía decirlo. Lo lamentaba.

—Lo siento —murmuró—. No era mi intención herirte.

Lo dijo en serio. Sólo quería aferrarse. Sólo quería seguir luchando.

—Está bien —el barman volvió a sonreír.

El corazón de Isak se le sacudió dentro del pecho y lo hizo querer sonreír. _¿Todavía sientes cosas ahí abajo?_

—¿En serio? —dijo Exil, cuya existencia Isak había vuelto a olvidar—. ¿Ahora acaricias a tus clientes?

Isak no podía verlo a la cara porque tenía los ojos clavados en el rostro del barman, pero todavía podía sentir un movimiento de ojos ahí.

—Momentos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas. —El barman guiñó un ojo.

_También guíñame un ojo a mí. Por favor._

—Mira tu mano. Necesitas hacer algo al respecto si no quieres acabar con una fea cicatriz —dijo Exil—. Es una hermosa mano. Sería un desperdicio.

—Eskild. Aprecio tu preocupación, pero estaré bien. Además, yo me encargo. Te puedes ir.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Afirmativo.

Isak le siguió los movimientos. Estaba cautivado. No podía decir cuándo se fue Eskild. Estaba demasiado ocupado observando al esbelto barman coger un gran vaso y llenarlo con agua.

—Aquí tienes —dijo, empujando el vaso a la mano de Isak—. Bébelo.

—Es agua —Isak observó tontamente.

—Lo es —el barman sonrió, echando la cabeza a un lado, ambos codos sobre la barra.

—Pudiste haber dicho que era Vodka.

—No me interesa mentirte —dijo el chico rubio. Él era un chico. También era joven—. No eres un niño.

—No soy un niño —Isak repito.

Nadie nunca le había dicho eso. Nadie lo trataba como alguien capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones. De repente recordó a su padre andar de puntillas cerca de él antes de decirle que se iba, y que se sintió como un niño cuando finalmente se lo dijo. Se lo dijo de la manera que un padre se lo diría a alguien de ocho años. Casi parecía que lo buscó en Google y recitó las palabras en la primera página que apareció.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —dijo el barman.

—¿Por qué? —Isak respondió.

—Porque no creo que deberías estar aquí.

—No hay otro lugar en el que pueda estar —dijo Isak.

—¿Dónde están tus padres?

—Lo sé, ¿verdad? ¿Dónde están? —Isak rio. Pero no fue una risa.

—¿Estás bien? —el barman preguntó, haciendo su corazón sacudirse.

Nadie nunca me preguntaba a Isak si estaba bien. Al menos, nunca con la sinceridad en esta perfecta voz. Este desconocido que no le debía nada.

Isak repentinamente se preocupó. ¿Estaba físicamente herido? ¿Quizás estaba sangrando? ¿Por qué un extraño le preguntaría si estaba bien si estaba visiblemente bien?

Isak se quitó la gorra y pasó una mano sobre la frente, luego el cabello. Sólo verificando si quizás dolía en alguna parte. No dolía. Dolía por todas partes. _Cielos,_ todo dolía.

—¿Estás bien? —volvió a preguntar, haciendo que el pecho le fallara.

—No —Isak admitió.

No tenía sentido mentir. No quería mentir. Siempre había ansiado tener a alguien para al que desnudar su alma. Un barman podría hacerlo.

—Me siento vacío —dijo Isak.

—También me siento de esa manera.

Isak levantó la vista y se perdió en el vacío de los ojos. Azul. Azul. Tan azul. La mirada La examinadora mirada proveyendo caricia visual. Consuelo. Tierno. Ahí.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —Isak preguntó con un rubor fuerte en las mejillas.

—¿Cómo quieres que me llame?

—Quiero que sea tu nombre —dijo Isak—. ¿Por qué?

—Mi trabajo es ser lo que quieres que sea —dijo el barman.

—Pensaba que tu trabajo era preparar y vender bebidas.

—Te mintieron. Mi trabajo es preparar y vender felicidad momentánea en forma líquida.

—No estoy feliz —Isak se encogió de hombros.

—Podrías estarlo.

—¿Hazme?

—Únicamente tú puedes hacerte feliz.

—Me engañaste —Isak suspiró, preguntándose si esto era conversación real o si estaba sucediendo en su cabeza.

—Mi nombre es Even —dijo el barman, inclinándose, pero todavía conservando la distancia—. Para ti, seré Even.

—Mi nombre es Pablo —dijo Isak, haciendo reír a Even con entusiasmo y enviándose escalofríos por la columna.

—Eso no es verdad —Even sonrió.

—¿Por qué no sería verdad? —dijo Isak—. ¿Eres racista?

—Por casualidad, ¿tu apellido es Escobar? —en su lugar Even realizó una pregunta.

—Sí.

Even volvió a reír, los ojos arrugándose, como el corazón de Isak.

—Me gusta —dijo Even—. Por cierto, mentí. Mi nombre es Vivian.

—Me gusta más que Even —dijo Isak.

Vivian rio y volvió a empujarle el vaso de agua a las manos.

—Bebe.

—De acuerdo.

Vivian lo observó beber el agua, e Isak estaba tan feliz con la complacida expresión que se sintió incluso más complacido y acabó el vaso de agua en ese mismo instante.

Pero Vivian extendió la mano y lo detuvo.

—Respira —dijo—. Toma un respiro.

—¿Por qué?

—No quiero que te sobrepases ahí abajo y vomites todo.

—Yo no vomito —dijo Isak, ofendido por Dios sabe qué razón.

—Simplemente toma tu tiempo —dijo Vivian—. No voy a ninguna parte.

—¿Lo prometes? —Isak murmuró luego vio el rostro de Vivian alejarse.

—Lo prometo.

.

—Llamemos a tus padres —dijo Vivian luego que Isak hubiese terminado el segundo vaso de agua.

—Por favor, no —rogó con ojos bien abiertos.

—No quiero que alguien aquí te denuncie a la policía.

—Por favor. ¡Por favor! No entiendes. No puedo volver a allá. ¡Por favor! —Isak suplicó, sosteniéndose la mano no ocupada de Vivian.

—Eh. ¿Ellos - ellos te lastiman? —preguntó dubitativamente.

—Todo el tiempo —Isak externó—. Todo el tiempo.

—Mierda —Vivian masculló—. ¿Tienes?, eh. ¿Tienes a alguien para contárselo? ¿Quieres que llame a la policía?

—¿Qué? —Isak frunció las cejas. No entendía—. ¿Por qué llamarías a policía si mis padres se divorciaron?

—¡Oh, oh! —Vivian dejó escapar un profundo respiro—. Me mataste del susto.

—¿Por qué?

—Sin razón —Vivian sonrió—. No te preocupes por eso.

—De acuerdo.

Vivian fue a servir a otros clientes e Isak se estaba poniendo un poco celoso. Ese tipo de atención. Nadie le había dado jamás tanta atención a Isak. A nadie le importaba si bebía agua después de tomarse todo el alcohol en la vitrina de su padre.

—¡Vivian! —Isak dijo en voz alta, probablemente gritó. Quería ser escuchado por encima de la música.

No volteó así que volvió a gritar hasta que volteó, la sonrisa cegadora. Le entregó algunos billetes a alguien luego caminó hacia Isak con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿Por qué estás sonriendo? —preguntó Isak.

—Porque me llamaste Vivian.

—Ese es tu nombre.

—No. Mi nombre es Even —Even rio.

—Pero —Isak pausó y levantó la cabeza. Estaba confundido—. Estoy confundido.

—Lo siento por confundirte —dijo Even.

—Está bien —dijo Isak—. Todo está bien.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —dijo Even, ambos codos sobre la barra.

—No.

—¿Qué puedo hacer?

—¿Acariciarme? —dijo Isak—. ¿Igual que antes? ¿Por favor?

Los ojos de Even se habían agrandado. Isak no estaba lo suficientemente consciente para discernir la mayoría de las cosas, pero eso lo vio.

—Sólo mi rostro —dijo Isak—. Por favor.

—¿Cuantos años tienes? —dijo Even—. Dar y recibir.

—No es justo —Isak hizo puchero.

—Nada es justo en este mundo —dijo Even, la pesada mirada sobre el rostro de Isak. Sentía cada movimiento sobre su piel.

—Tengo dieciséis. Tendré diecisiete en unos meses.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Llamarás a los policías —dijo Isak.

—Prometo que no lo haré.

—¿Qué es una promesa en el mundo de hoy?

—Nunca rompo una promesa —dijo Even.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo.

_Absurdo. Esto es tan absurdo._

—Mi nombre es Isak. Isak Valtersen. Asisto a Nissen y mi papá acaba de dejar a mi mamá. Estoy muy triste pero no sé lo puedo contar a nadie. Hoy mi madre me lanzó un vaso. Pero no era su intención. Simplemente no quiero dormir allá esta noche. Estoy muy cansado y no quiero estar allá.

Isak estaba respirando con dificultad. Y no podía decir que las lágrimas le habían llenado los ojos hasta que la primera se le derramó por la mejilla.

La caricia que ansiaba ahora le estaba secando las lágrimas, en silencio, sin juzgar.

—Lo siento —dijo Even, la mano derecha que Isak había lastimado antes, acariciándolo como solicitó.

—Gracias —Isak murmuró, subiendo las manos para acunar la de Even y manteniéndola ahí sobre su rostro.

Se quedaron ahí por algunos minutos. La mano de Even sobre su mejilla y las de Isak sobre esa mano.

—No estás haciendo tu trabajo —dijo Isak, acariciándose contra la mano igual que un gatito faltó de amor.

—Lo hago —dijo Even,  

—¿Soy tu trabajo?

—Esta noche, lo eres.

Isak no sabía qué responder a eso. ¿Le estaba coqueteando? ¿Qué significaba eso? La mente de Isak estaba dando vueltas.

_¿Me llevara a casa? ¿Me dará lo que deseo? ¿Me lastimará donde nadie me ha lastimado? ¿Me acariciará como quiero que me acaricie?_

Isak miró fijamente a Even y espero las siguientes palabras. Esperó, pero nunca llegaron. Luego se dio cuenta que Even fue el último en hablar. Que probablemente estaba esperando las palabras de Isak.

_¿Cómo le digo que quiero que me lleve a casa y me utilice?_

—¿Eres gay? —Isak balbuceó, luego para su horror, observó el rostro de Even ir de la confusión a la diversión.

—¿Por qué importa? —dijo Even.

—Me importa a mí —dijo Isak—. ¿Lo eres?

Even ladeó la cabeza antes de responder.

—No, no lo soy.

.

Isak apartó las manos y se sentó derecho abruptamente, casi cayéndose del taburete. Dolía un poco pero su enamoramiento no era tan profundo como para causarle demasiada desolación.

_Piensa en Jonas o algo._

Todo estaba bien. Un desconocido fue amable con él toda la noche y lo cubrió con afecto y cuidado. Era más de lo que nunca había recibido. Todo estaba bien. Isak ni siquiera se identificaba como gay. Él no sabía nada. No quería saber. O quizás sí quería, pero no estaba preparado. No esta noche.

—¿Dónde dormirás esta noche? —dijo Even, ahora limpiando un vaso.

_Junto a ti. Contigo. Debajo de ti. Dentro de ti. Tú dentro de mí. Esperaba._

—No lo sé —dijo Isak.

—¿Quieres llamar a un amigo o algo?

—No —Isak negó con la cabeza—. No pueden verme así. No pueden encontrarme aquí.

Le requirió unos momentos darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. _Estoy avergonzado de lo quien soy._ Y era verdad. Lo estaba. Even lo miró con algo rayando la lastima en los ojos. Y ardía. Pero estaba bien. Era un ardor reconfortante. Era un ardor ‘No estás solo’.

Isak quería que Even le pidiera ir a casa con él. Pero ya había una verdad tácita ahí. Una densa y tácita verdad flotando en el aire encima de ellos.

_Pídemelo. Prometo que no lo haré incómodo. Prometo que no me meteré en tu cama mientras duermes y rogaré que me acaricies. Lo prometo._

Pero Even no lo pidió. Le dijo que tenían un cuarto en l parte trasera del bar cerca de la oficina del administrador donde frecuentemente él mismo pasaba las noches.

—Pero tendrías que irte temprano en la mañana antes que nadie regrese —dijo Even.

—De acuerdo —dijo Isak, el corazón repentinamente repleto de nuevo.

.

El pequeño cuarto tenía un colchón y una almohada y sin ventanas. Era perfecto. Even le dio una manta y lo miró acurrucarse en ella. Isak cerró los ojos y aspiró por la nariz. El mundo seguía girando pese a toda el agua y el delirante alcohol en su sangre. El corazón todavía le dolía, pero de alguna manera se sentía más seguro en este pequeño armario que en su habitación. _Pequeño armario. Qué apropiado._

—Estaré por aquí —dijo Even, entrecerrando la puerta.

—¿No te vas a casa?

—No.

—¿No dormirás?

—No duermo —dijo Even.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque el sueño es primo de la muerte.

—Eso es siniestros —dijo Isak, sintiéndose incomodo hablando a Even estado de pie mientras él se abrigaba en las mantas.

—Estaré aquí si me necesitas. Sólo llámame —dijo Even.

—De acuerdo.

—Buenas noches.

.

Isak no lo llamó porque se durmió todo el tiempo. Se sentía seguro. Y no fue hasta que despertó y se dio cuenta que había una comitiva buscándolo, que nadie se percató que se fue toda la noche, entonces se volvió a sentir un poco mal.

_A nadie le importo._

Requirió algunos momentos para recobrarse, para reorganizar sus pensamientos y recuerdos, para repasar cada palabra que había dicho la noche anterior. _Even._ ¿Siquiera era real? ¿Era tan hermoso como Isak pensaba que era cuando el alcohol le estaba danzando en las venas?

.

Lo era.

—Buen día —dijo Even, mirándose como el mismo sol y sostenido una taza de café.

El bar estaba bañado de luz solar y se sería como un lugar completamente diferente. La cabeza de Isak estaba partida a la mitad y quería vomitar, pero su mayor preocupación era el rubor en su rostro.

—Hola. Siento mucho lo de anoche —murmuró.

—Está bien —dijo Even—. ¿Dormiste bien?

—Sí —dijo Isak.

—¿Quieres algo de desayunar?

—Me duele el estómago —Isak admitió.

—Sí, una pesada noche de beber te provocaría eso —dijo Even.

—Sí.

—Ven a sentarte —dijo Even, haciendo un gesto a la mesa que estaba ocupando.

Isak se había asegurado de limpiar el cuarto donde había dormido y doblar las mantas. No quería dejar ningún rastro en el lugar. Pero se encontró deseando que pudiera dejar un rastro con Even mismo. Nunca iba a volver a verlo. Probablemente. Isak iba a evitar este bar a toda costa. Sin embargo, quería dejar un poco de sí con Even, de la misma manera que Even lo había acariciado.

—¿Qué estás pensando? —dijo Even.

—No sé a dónde ir —dijo Isak.

—¿Casa?

—Ya no sé dónde es eso —dijo Isak.

—¿Llama a un amigo?

—Estoy pensando en eso —dijo Isak.

—Elige a un amigo que no haría un gran espectáculo de esto. Un amigo que se ría todo el tiempo y que digas cosas raras que te hagan querer golpearlos y abrazarlos al mismo tiempo —dijo Even.

—Magnus —dijo Isak.

—¿Hm?

—Tengo un amigo así.

—Tú mejor elección —dijo Even—. Confía en mí. Los amigos que realmente importan pueden volverse irritantes porque siempre te preguntarán cómo estás y si necesitas hablar. No te dan tiempo de procesar cosas.

—Supongo —Isak se encogió de hombros.

_Por qué suena como si estuvieras hablando de experiencia propia._

—Lo siento por arruinar tu noche —dijo Isak.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Even frunció el ceño antes de dejar la taza de café sobre la mesa.

—Me pongo muy pesado cuando estoy ebrio. Lo siento.

—No fuiste tan pesado —Even rio.

—Dejé hematomas en tu mano derecha —dijo Isak.

—Así es. Me aseguraré de atesorarlos.

_Zalamero. Dulce zalamero1._

—Ahora me voy a ir —dijo Isak—. Gracias por tu hospitalidad.

—El placer fue todo mío —Even sonrió.

—Por cierto, ¿cuantos años tienes?

—Diecinueve —dijo Even.

—¿Puedes ser barman a los diecinueve?

—Supongo que puedes.

—No creo que yo pudiera hacerlo —dijo Isak.

—¿Por qué no?

—Bebería hasta morir.

Even rio e Isak quería unírsele, pero su alma estaba demasiado agotada.

—Por favor, no bebas hasta morir —dijo Even.

—¿Por qué no?

—Estaría triste si mueres.

Isak se ruborizó. No podía evitarlo. Cualquier cantidad de afecto y halagos lo reducían a desastre de balbuceos. _¿Estoy tan falto de afecto?_

—Entonces, no moriré —dijo Isak.

—Gracias —dijo Even.

Isak lo vio comer huevos y beber café eventualmente se le unió con su propio tenedor que probablemente Even había dejado ahí deliberadamente.

—¿Bueno? —preguntó.

—Muy bueno —dijo Isak.

Hablaron sobre el clima y las últimas películas taquilleras, e Isak se dio cuenta que no le molestia la amistad.

—¿Tienes novia? —dijo Isak, realmente no seguro de la razón para preguntarlo.

—Sí —dijo Even.

_Mierda._

—Me encantaría conocerla —dijo Isak, no completamente seguro de dónde venía esa tontería—. Estoy seguro de que es guapa.

—No va muy bien entre nosotros por el momento —dijo Even sin levantar la mirada de la comida—. Probablemente rompamos.

—¿De verdad?

—De verdad —dijo Even.

Isak no pudo esconder la sonrisa. Era ridículo, pero todavía lo hacía feliz. Todavía lo hacía más que feliz incluso si no podía tenerlo. No podía soportar la idea de alguien más teniéndolo. Se sentía igual que esas fanaticas2 que se obsesionaban con una celebridad y atacaban a las parejas como si los fueran a tener algún día. _Caso perdido. Caso perdido._

Isak terminó la comida y se bajó de la alta silla con el pequeño discurso que había ensayado en su cabeza. _Gracias. Nunca volvamos a hacer esto. Probablemente me tocaré pensando en ti por algunos años. Espero no te importe. Adiós._

Pero Even cogió una flor de una de las mesas y se la metió tras la oreja, agrandándole los ojos y el corazón latiéndole rápido. Tan rápido.

—Eres lindo así —dijo Even, una linda sonrisa en los labios.

_No es justo._

—Creo que soy gay —Isak balbuceó. El corazón en la garganta. Las heridas completamente abiertas. Verde sobre azul. Azul sobre verde.

—Creo que es genial —dijo Even, apartándole el cabello de la frente y arreglándole la flor tras la oreja.

—Nunca he besado a un chico —dijo Isak.

Era como si su alma se estuviera desnudando por sí sola. Ya no tenía control sobre lo que decía. Ya no le importaba.

—¿Quieres? —dijo Even.

—Desesperadamente.

_Ya no me importa._

—¿Quieres que te bese?

—Sí.

—¿En este momento a las nueve de la mañana tras comer huevos? —dijo Even—. No quieres que tu primer beso sea una decepción -

Isak lo besó primero. Se puso de puntillas y le dio un pico en los labios. Los brazos cargados firmes a los costados. Abrió los ojos y no podía recordar lo que ocurrió. No podía recordar la sensación. Era como si hubiera perdido el conocimiento. Pensaba que sería capaz de escribir sonetos sobre la textura de esos labios. En cambio, no recordaba nada.

Even lo miró con ojos curiosos, casi divertido, e Isak se sintió humildad. Even probablemente no lo había dicho en serio. Necesitaba escapar. Estaba por hacerlo cuando la mano de Even le encontró su muñeca.

—Así no es como besas a un chico —externó antes llevar la otra mano al rostro de Isak y juntar los labios.

Calor e intensidad y humedad. Isak se sentía completamente abierto. Se sentía suelto y desnudo. Levantó la cabeza y casi gimió al sentir los dedos de Even, los mismos que Isak había amoratado, subiéndole la playera y enterrándosele desvergonzadamente en la piel.

—Abre —Even murmuró en medio beso y le requirió a Isak un poco de tiempo darse cuenta de que se refería a sus labios.

Abochornado e intoxicado, Isak agradecido. Entreabrió los labios hasta que sintió la lengua de Even ahí, pasándole por la boca. _Qué maravillosa manera de morir._

Isak hizo lo posible por encontrarlo a medio camino. Completamente consciente de lo incómoda que era toda la situación. Nunca había sido besado así, por alguien que era casi una cabeza más alto. Normalmente bajaba la mirada. Normalmente era el que besaba y movía la lengua. El ángulo era extraño, pero a Isak no le importaba. Se podía acostumbrar. Se podía acostumbrar.

Even dejó de besarlo probablemente cuando se sintió excitarse en los pantalones. Pero lo hizo tan gentil, muy gentil. Le dio picos algunas veces, luego le besó la comisura de la boca, después la mejilla, antes de apartarse completamente.

Isak no podía decir cuándo había pasado los brazos alrededor del cuello de Even, pero ahí estaban. Ahora era su turno de soltar. Y no quería. Al momento que soltara, se acabaría. Even volvería con la novia con quien las cosas no iban muy bien, e Isak volvería a estar completamente solo.

—¿Satisfecho con tu primer beso? —dijo Even al momento que volvió a haber espacio entre ellos, sonriendo.

—Sí.

—Cuán satisfecho.

—10/10, lo recomendaría —dijo Isak, todavía respirando con dificultad por la nariz.

—¿Lo volverías a hacer?

—Lo volvería a hacer —dijo Isak.

—Bien.

—¿Bien?

—No querría disuadirte de besar chicos —dijo Even—. También eres muy bueno en ello.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí.

Isak estaba feliz. Era ridículo, pero lo estaba.

—No hay nada malo con querer besar chicos —dijo Even, la mirada persistente y tranquilizadora—. No hay malo contigo y estoy seguro de que a tus amigos no les importaría encontrarte aquí. Estoy seguro de que todo mundo te amaría exactamente igual.

—Mi madre probablemente me desherede —dijo Isak.

—No, no lo hará. ¿Por qué lo haría?

—Ella es muy religiosa.

—No significa que no te aceptaría por quien eres. Estoy seguro de que te amará igual —dijo Even.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? —dijo Isak.

—Se requería más que a Dios para interponerse entre tú y alguien que ames.

.

Isak dejó el bar con el corazón latiéndole fuerte contra el pecho. Lanzó los brazos al aire y cerró los ojos, recordando la sensación de ser abrazado con ganas.

Estaba caminando sus ropas de la noche anterior, y lo llamaban marcha de la vergüenza. Excepto que Isak no sentía vergüenza. Sentía dicha. Nada excepto dicha. Todavía consternado por la húmeda lengua de Even dentro de su boca.

_Realmente vende felicidad en forma líquida._

.

Cuando las personas le preguntaban a Isak cómo conoció a Even, decía que no lo recordaba. Pero sí recordaba. Lo recordaba todo, cada doloroso detalle. Y a veces cuando cerraba los ojos, pensaba que podía sentir sus uñas enterrándose en la piel de Even mientras peleaban por un vaso de bourbon.

Isak volvió al mismo bar una semana después. Nervioso ahora que no estaba ebrio y esperando que lo volvieran a dejar entrar. Lo dejaron entrar y únicamente estuvo feliz por unos minutos antes de darse cuenta de que Even no estaba ahí.

Continuó volviendo hasta que se dio cuenta que no era la noche de descanso de Even. Even simplemente ya no trabajaba ahí. En la cuarta vez, preguntó a un barman y le dijo que lo despidieron. Isak desaprobó y frunció el ceño. _Por qué._

El platicado reemplazo dijo que ella escuchó que ‘una noche después de cerrar se folló a un menor en el cuarto junto a la oficina del administrador y que dejó que pasara la noche’.

Isak frunció el ceño y el corazón le dolió. Tanta falsedad en esas declaraciones.

  1. _No soy un menor de edad._
  2. _Desearía que me hubiera follado._



Isak volvió a casa de Magnus donde ahora vivía casi permanentemente y cuidó un corazón roto por algunas semanas. Nunca volvió a saber de Even. Y eso estaba bien. Even era ese duendecillo en las películas que ayudaba al héroe a darse cuenta de quién era realmente y que lo hacía una mejor persona. No había mejor manera de describirlo. Era demasiado perfecto para ser real. Y a veces Isak se preguntaba si era meramente el producto de su imaginación. Casi se convenció que ese era el caso.

Pero luego lo invitaron a una de las fiestas de Noora, y se topó con el único e incomparable Eskild. Eskild que lo llevó del brazo para hablar con él y preguntarse de su vida.

—Estoy bien —dijo Isak.

—¿La gente, eh, dijiste - ?

—Sí, la gente sabe que soy gay —Isak sonrió.

—Oh, de acuerdo. Bien —Eskild sonrió luego lo abrazó—. Bienvenido a la familia.

Isak se sintió con ganas de resistirse, pero correspondió al abrazo de Eskild. La sensación de pertenencia. La sensación de comunidad. La sensación de familia. Isak no la negaría por nada en el mundo.

.

Isak nunca pensó que volver a cruzarse con Even hasta que sucedió dos años después. En el mismo bar en que Magnus iba a comenzar a trabajar en unos días.

Even todavía estaba tan de ensueño y apuesto como siempre. E Isak, bueno, Isak estaba tan prendado como había estado a los dieciséis.

—Escuché que te despidieron —dijo Isak, sintiéndose nervioso y temeroso de que no lo reconociera, pero todavía yendo tras el coqueto barman.

—No tienes idea de lo mucho que soñé con este momento —dijo Even, apoyándose sobre la barra, los ojos brillando.

—¿Recuerdas mi nombre?

—Pablo Escobar, ¿correcto? —dijo Even, el signo de interrogación marcado con un guiño.

—El único e incomparable.

—Luces mayor —dijo Even, tirándose una toalla sobre el hombro. El hombro. Isak quería morderlo.

—¿Cómo te atreves? —Isak se burló.

—No, digo que ahora podría hacerte cosas sin sentirme mal.

Isak se ruborizó. Casi tenía diecinueve y no se había ruborizado en años. _Cielos._

_Cómo desearía que me hicieras cosas._

—¿Vas a darme una bebida o tengo que rogar? —dijo Isak.

Coquetearon desvergonzadamente toda la noche. Había estado yendo tan bien. Tan bien. La boca de Isak haciéndosele agua. Tenía los sentidos cosquilleándole. Los pantalones y las ropas se sentían ajena sobre su piel. _Está sucediendo._ Comenzó a pensar en el paradero de Magnus. Quizás podría escribirle que iba a llevar a alguien a casa. Quizás. Magnus bebería demasiado en esta fiesta en la que estaba y olvidaría el camino a casa. Quizás. Isak estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo. Pensó en los condones y los artículos de primera necesidad que Eskild le había dado por su cumpleaños e intentó recordar dónde los puso.

_Está sucediendo._

No sucedió. Even lo rechazó gentilmente, e Isak se preguntó si era algo que dijo o algo que hizo. No podía decirlo. Quizás Even coqueteaba con todos por igual. Quizás era por el trabajo.

Isak se sentía incómodo y avergonzado. Había dado su mejor esfuerzo. Coqueteó descaradamente y se esforzó. Quizás la broma de Trump lo asustó. Quizás era el hecho de que su madre estaba loca y pensaba que estaba la relacionados. Isak no estaba seguro de lo que dijo para hacer a Even tan educadamente erguirse y volver a trabajar. Pero hirió de todas maneras.

_La segunda vez que lo arruino. Genial._

.

Isak se fue del bar con una sensación agridulce. Iba a volver a ver a Even. Ahora Magnus iba a trabajar ahí. No estaba seguro de su sentir al respecto. Ser rechazado no era divertido, y todavía tenía un problema entre las piernas a causa de todo el descarado coqueteo.

No obstante, Isak se encogió de hombros.

_Deseo lo que deseo._

No había dejado pasar que los ojos de Even le seguían cada movimiento, que se relamía los labios cada que Isak lo hacía, que las manos se cernirían sobre la piel de Isak.

_También me ansías. Me ansías como yo a ti._

Even también lo deseaba. Estaba seguro de eso. Pero por alguna razón, se estaba conteniendo.

_Desearía que fueras mío,_ Isak pensaba camino de regreso a casa.

_Un día, serás mío,_ Isak pensó cuando despertó a la siguiente mañana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autora:
> 
> Espero lo disfrutaran. Quería volver y darle algo de contexto de la razón por la que Isak está tan prendado y la manera en que llegaron a conocerse. y por supuesto la razón por la que Even pararía lo que tenían antes que siquiera comenzara.  
> El capítulo 2 es un tipo de complemento al capítulo 1 en el sentido de que todavía no hemos avanzado en la trama. pero esperen algo de Falsa Relación porque no hemos tenido suficiente de eso.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Traductor:
> 
> Gracias por leer. Gracias por los kudos. Gracias por comentar.


	3. Soy tuyo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —Desearía que fueras mío.  
> —Soy tuyo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autora:
> 
> Este verso siempre se planeó como un capítulo único, pero estoy súper alegre que decidiera extenderlo.  
> Disfruten Barman!Even y Dulce Dulce Dulce!Isak y cumpleaños y amor amor amor <3<3

—¿Champaña? —Even repitió, la característica sonrisa ‘barman amigable’ curveándole los labios, sintiéndose un poco nervioso, un poco culpable.

Estaba nervioso porque se trataba de Isak sobre el taburete frente a él y porque estaba balbuceando sobre champaña, luciendo adorable y ebrio, muy ebrio.

Even lo nombró ‘el taburete de Isak’ porque siempre estaba ahí o esperando ocuparlo. Únicamente dejándolo para ir a buscar la piel de algún indigno idiota contra la cual presionar los labios mientras Even observaba.

Era ‘el taburete de Isak’. Y mientras que Even al principio se guardó el hombre para sí, después decidió compartirlo con Isak porque sospechaba que lo haría feliz.

Y así fue. Isak estaba tan feliz.

_—El taburete de Isak —hubo repetido, el rubor que le coloraban las mejillas enviando a Even en un frenesí—. Mi taburete._

_—Tu taburete._

Even maravillado ante cómo las pequeñas cosas hacían que en el rostro de Isak apareciera la sonrisa más hermosa. Complacerlo era tan fácil. Hacerlo feliz era tan fácil. Todo lo que requería era que Even le pusiera una flor tras la oreja, Even preparándole la bebida incluso antes que llegara a la barra, Even diciéndole que se veía atractivo con la gorra hacia atrás, o Even diciéndole que lo cuidaría si bebía demasiado. Era todo lo que requería.

Y Even sabía que no era justo. Después de todo, lo había rechazado. Y dolía porque de verdad sentía el corazón brincarle dentro del pecho cuando vio a Isak por primera vez después de dos años. Pero la madre de Isak le había hecho la vida un infierno y no necesitaba a personas mentalmente enfermas en la vida. Y Even coincidió. Probablemente no.

_Chicos como yo no pueden tener a chicos como tú._

Sin embargo, a veces Even no podía dormir preguntándose si tomar esa decisión por él era justo. Probablemente no lo era.

_Como fuera._

Aquí estaban.

Isak todavía aparecía los fines de semana y a veces las noches de jueves porque no tenía clase hasta las 14:00 los viernes.  Sí, Even sabía el horario porque Isak se lo compartió acompañado de cerveza belga mientras fingía no estar poniendo atención. Even siempre ponía atención a todo lo que Isak decía. A cada mínimo detalle. Siempre era así. Simplemente pretendía que no porque no quería darle esperanzas.

Isak seguía apareciendo y lo hacía querer ya sea estallar o inclinarse sobre la barra y besarlo hasta dejarlo sin aliento de la misma manera que había hecho tantas veces en sus sueños. Y Even se preguntaba cómo no lo hacía. Cómo se contenía. Por qué él seguía volviendo. Qué vio en Even en primer lugar. Por qué lo deseaba tanto.

La verdad era que la primera vez que Isak volvió al bar, Even no podía creerlo porque lo había rechazado tan brutalmente. E Isak también lucía incómodo, como si se hubiese arrepentido de la decisión de aparecer tan pronto como entró.

Even se ganas sentido tan culpable que hizo su mejor esfuerzo por ser un poco tonto. Después de todo, Magnus era su nuevo compañero de trabajo e Isak era el compañero de piso. Podían hacer que esto funcionara, seguro.

Incómodas conversaciones eventualmente se volvieron amigables ‘hola’, luego de alguna manera se volvió nuevamente un coqueteo descarado, con Isak recordándole de vez en cuando que lo había rechazado pero que no le importaba.

.

—¿Qué es esto? —Isak preguntó, señalando la copa de champán. Los rizos de toda clase de suavidad y geniales. _¿Puedo tocar?_

—Esto es champaña —dijo Even, los codos sobre la barra, los labios curveados en una sonrisa.

—¿Por qué me darías champaña? —Isak hizo una mueca.

—Tú la pediste —dijo Even.

—No, no la pedí —Isak gruñó, palmeándose una mano contra los muslos—. ¡Nunca lo pediría! ¿Qué clase de barman eres?

_Del tipo que está obsesionado contigo y también quiere tocarte los muslos._

—Dijiste champaña. Has estado hablando de champaña los últimos quince minutos —dijo Even para variar.

—Sí, he estado hablando de lo mucho que la odio.

—Mentiras —Even rio, tirándose una toalla sobre el hombro y retrayéndose de la barra.

—Mierda —Isak gruñó—. No hagas eso. Estoy intentando mostrar que te equivocas. Necesito concentrarme.

—No hacer, ¿qué? —Even rio.

—Tirarte esa toalla sobre el hombro de esa manera. Eso es tremendamente sexi. No lo hagas.

Even rio. También sinceramente. Isak era tan adorable. Y no tenía ni idea.

—¿Crees que soy sexi? —Even sonrió.

—Cierra la boca.

.

Lo del champán se volvió broma recurrente. Y de verdad, Even probablemente se había distraído por las pestañas de Isak y malinterpretó la diatriba sobre la champaña con que lo ordenó. Isak probablemente tenía razón. Probablemente nunca lo ordenó. Pero era una agradable charla y Even no quería rendirse.

Matias y Magnus comenzaron a decir que Isak era su novio luego de un par de semanas porque pasaban demasiado tiempo provocándose sobre la barra y porque a Isak le gustaba. Nunca lo negaba o se quejaba al respecto, así que Even tampoco lo hizo nunca. _Demasiado para no darle esperanzas._

Siempre pasaban una obscena cantidad de tiempo coqueteando como idiotas y tocándose y provocándose y diciéndose mutuamente que se veían atractivos hasta que Even sentía que necesitaba un descanso porque no era posible trabajar cuando los pantalones se sentían tan ajustados. Pero entonces - como si le leyera la mente - Isak siempre dejaría el taburete para ir a buscar a alguien que sí lo besaría y haría sentir deseado.

.

Even de verdad creía que al principio sólo te atracción sexual. Pensaba que era un remanente de la vez que lo despidieron por dar refugio a Isak esa noche cuando tenía dieciséis y estaba roto. Esa noche Even se dio cuenta más allá de las dudas que tenía que romper con Sonja porque ella ya no le hacía sentir nada. Porque un chico de dieciséis años con lágrimas con sabor a los sueños más salvajes lo hacía sentir más que nunca y lo hacía querer dejar todo para volver a hacerlo estar bien.

Pese a que era un remanente de la vez que lo despidieron por follárselo cuando apenas si lo había besado. Apenas si le había rozado la lengua cuando todo el cuerpo le estaba gritando que lo destrozara. Quizás se trataba de eso.

Pero no te así. No podía ser. No era sólo sexual.

Even no quería sólo _follárselo_. Even quería ser tierno con él. Quería refugiarlo. Quería protegerlo y abrazarlo. No era sexual.

Pero quizás eso sí lo era todo para Isak. Isak que esperaba y esperaba y esperaba. Isak al que no le importaba cuantas veces lo rechazara Even y el que de quedaba molesto por unos días y luego volvía con los adorables rizos y adorable gorra hacia atrás y adorable rostro. Isak era tan encantador. Isak que nunca presionaba demasiado pero nunca dejaba de recordarle que iba tras su corazón.

_¿Mi corazón? ¿Mis pantalones? ¿Y si me acuesto contigo y ya no me deseas? ¿Y si me acuesto contigo y ya no me miras de esa manera?_

No era sexual.

.

Even recordaba el día que supo con certeza que era más que atracción física. Cuando tuvo la certeza que estará tras el para siempre. Que Isak y él probablemente estaban escritos en las estrellas o algo igualmente cursi.

Era su cumpleaños y no le había contado a nadie en el trabajo. Tampoco tenía Facebook así que nadie lo sabía. Y no le importaba. De todas maneras, los cumpleaños estaban sobrevalorados. Celebrar el día que nació cuando pasaba la mayoría del tiempo deseando no haber nacido, no estaba en un buen lugar en su lista de prioridades. Francamente, temía esa época del año. Siempre se ebria más solitario en su cumpleaños porque siempre podía recordar su sentir del año anterior: igualmente vacío, tan sin sentido, tan solitario, tan fracasado. Luego el corazón le dolió cuando pensó en el año siguiente a ese.

_Me voy a sentir igual de jodido. Igual de vacío. Igual de solitario. Igual de fracasado._

A Even le gustaba su trabajo. Le encantaba. Pero obviamente no era su trabajo de ensueño. Él quería hacer películas. Quería compartir historias que pensaba importaban. Quería hacer arte. Quería crear y crear y crear.

En cambio, preparaba bebidas. Y estaba bien. La mayoría del tiempo lo estaba. Pero en su cumpleaños, no. Su cumpleaños siempre se sentía como una fecha límite. Siempre se sentía como esa gran cita en grandes corporaciones justo antes de Navidad cuando todo mundo se revolvía para tenerlo todo y dar lo mejor para engordar los bonos de fin de año. Excepto que él no obtenía un bonus y que no trabajaba para una gran corporación y que se revolvía la noche anterior para hacer parecer al año significativo, usualmente estando demasiado ocupado enroscándose y reflexionando.

Típicamente comenzaba a sentirse mal tan pronto como febrero llegaba. A veces incluso antes.

Even odiaba su cumpleaños. Lo odiaba. Y este año no era la excepción.

Excepto que sí lo era.

Even quería llamar para ausentarse del trabajo, pero dedujo que le vendría bien la distracción. Sólo era otro día, otra noche. Durmió todo el día luego fue a ‘Gule Gardiner’, el pequeño bar al que llamaba cada la mayoría de noches.

_¿Isak estará aquí esta noche?_

Probablemente no. Era miércoles e Isak tenía clases a las 9:00 los jueves. También era su clase favorita este semestre. Algo sobre radiología. A Even le encantaba escucharlo hacer diatriba sobre el profesor asistente y lo incompetente que era. A Even le encaraba escuchar a Isak hablar de sus sueños y aspiraciones y el querer salvar vidas y ser un sol. Isak iba a ser un doctor. _Y yo. Un barman._

Isak no iba a estar ahí está noche y probablemente era lo mejor. No se estaba sintiendo demasiado bien y no confiaba en sí mismo para sonreír tanto esta noche. No quería que se preocupara como sabía que lo haría.

Isak apareció y el corazón de Even comenzó a golpearle el pecho al momento que lo vio sonreír al otro lado del lugar. Vestía un suéter gris y pantalones oscuros, y el cabello tan rebelde y suave, siempre suave. También se veía un poco cansado, pero la sonrisa todavía estaba deslumbrante, siempre deslumbrante.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Even preguntó al momento que Isak se asentó sobre el Taburete de Isak.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Isak bostezó—. Estoy aquí para conseguirme una bebida.

Even frunció el ceño ante eso. Quizás Isak había tenido un mal día.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó con las cejas fruncidas.

—Sí. Sólo quería estar contigo esta noche —Isak se encogió de hombros antes de volver a sonreír.

—¿Estás seguro? —Even probó una última vez, inclinándose sobre la barra. Esta noche el bar no estaba muy concurrido. Podía sentarse y platicar con Isak si quería.

—Sí, cariño. Estoy seguro.

_Cariño._

Even típicamente no se ruborizaba, pero probablemente lo hizo justo aquí y ahora. _Cariño._

Eso fue agradable. Tan agradable. Nunca alguien lo había llamado así en su cumpleaños.

—¿Estás bien, Bech Næsheim? —Isak sonrió con suficiencia, luciendo petulante y plenamente consciente de que esa palabra afectó a Even.

—Eh. Sí. Sólo un poco cansado —Even casi tartamudeó, haciendo reír a Isak.

—¡Oh bien! Cariño, te llamaré cariño todos los días —Isak sonrió.

—Voy a volver a trabajar —Even negó con la cabeza luego dio la vuelta porque era incapaz de esconder la sonrisa.

Isak lo hizo sonreír. Isak siempre lo hacía sonreír. Y ahora mismo la risa le estaba esparciendo una cálida sensación por la espalda. _Cariño._

—Oye Even —Isak lo llamó cuando fue a tomar una orden, todavía sobre el taburete.

—¿Qué?

—Luces tremendamente apuesto esta noche.

.

Isak se quedó toda la noche. Parecía estar por caerse dormido sobre el taburete cerca de la una de la mañana, pero perseveró con beber agua luego que Even se rehusó a servirle un Red Bull. Even se preguntaba por qué esta noche de entre todas.

—Deberías ir a casa —le dijo cerca de las 2 de la mañana—. Pronto vamos a cerrar.

—Me quedaré —dijo Isak, viéndose adormilado y adorable y cómodo—. Me quedaré hasta que cierres.

—Tienes clases a las 9:00 —dijo Even.

—¿Lo recuerdas? —los ojos de Isak repentinamente se abrieron un poco, todavía viéndose suave y cansado.

—Por supuesto. Radiología. Te encanta esa clase.

Entonces Even observó el rostro de Isak volverse algo entre admiración y cariño, y se sintió mal.  _Le estoy dando esperanzas. De nuevo. Debí haberme guardado._

Pero no quería guardárselo, no esta noche. Esta noche quería ser un poco mean y egoísta. Se estaba sintiendo solitario, tan solitario esta noche. Y la sonrisa de Isak mejoraba todo. Así que le dijo lo que quería escuchar.

—Recuerdo todo lo que me has dicho —dijo Even—. Amo todo lo que compartes conmigo sobre ti.

Isak lo miró fijo por un tiempo hasta que la culpa comenzó a extendérsele por el pecho. _Soy un imbécil._

Pero luego sujetó con los dedos la camisa de Even por las costillas y gentilmente lo acercó sobre la barra.

—Tan injusto —Isak murmuró, el rostro a meros suspiros del de Even—. Eres tan injusto.

_Bésame. Sí me besas ahora mismo, te lo permitiré. Corresponderé al beso._

Isak no lo besó. En cambio, juntó las frentes de ambos. Y tal vez eso fue más desolador que un beso. Quizás fue mayor consuelo que un beso real.

Even volvió a la barra para ayudar a Matias a limpiar y reabastecer para el día siguiente y dejó a Isak sobre el taburete, el corazón agolpándosele contra el pecho, las palmas sudando, sus sentidos cosquilleando.

Cuando volvió, Isak todavía estaba ahí, profundamente dormido sobre la barra, la cabeza descansándole sobre los brazos cruzados, viéndose hermoso y adorable. Siempre se veía hermoso.

Even no sabía cómo despertarlo, así que se sentó en el taburete de al lado y mejor lo observó.

—Me voy —Matias anunció antes de ser callado por Even.

‘Está durmiendo’, Even articuló, ganándose una mirada de soslayo de Matias. Más tarde le daría una _charla_ por esto, pero a Even no podía importarle menos.

Se sentía ridículo, pero todavía se cruzó de brazos sobre la barra justo al lado de Isak, descansando la cabeza sobre ellos luego volviéndola a un costado para verlo dormir. Era tan confortante.

_Esta es la mejor celebración de cumpleaños a la fecha._

Even casi quería extender el brazo y tocarle el rostro. Trazarle la piel con sus dedos. Memorizar cada curva y cada línea. Even quería acariciar.

—Estás siendo espeluznante —Isak lo asustó e hizo saltar del taburete.

_Mierda._

Entonces los ojos de Isak se abrieron y rio.

—Tan encantador —rio.

—¿No estabas durmiendo? —dijo Even.

—Lo estaba. Pero me estabas mirando con tanta intensidad que creo me perforaste la piel. Me despertó —dijo Isak.

—Lo siento —Even murmuró, ahora de pie sobre los dos pies y sonriéndose tan incomodo como probablemente lucía.

—¿El qué? ¿Observarme dormir? —dijo Isak—. Creo que es lindo.

Even recordó una vez cuando también era fluido y tenía encanto. Un tiempo cuando simplemente hubiera levantado los pies de Isak del piso y lo hubiera llevado a casa igual que lo hacía en sus sueños.

—Te acompaño a casa —dijo Even antes que los dedos de Isak se le curvearan en em extremo de su playera negra, tirando.

—Quedémonos aquí un poco más —dijo Isak–. Es la primera vez que ambos estamos del mismo lado de la barra.

Even se quedó e Isak nunca dejó de aferrársele a la playera. Era reconfortante de una extraña manera. Estaban unidos sin tocarse, y Even estaba ahí junto a él y observándolo girarse sobre el taburete de manera que lo estuviera mirando a la cara.

—No siquiera bebiste esta noche —dijo Even.

—Tengo clase a las 9:00 —dijo Isak—. No bebo cuando tengo clase tan temprano.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí?

Isak probablemente tenía algo en mente. Probablemente tuvo un mal día y sólo quería contárselo a Even. Pero ¿cuán malo era para que se quedara casi hasta las 3 de la mañana en una noche de escuela?

—Porque es tu cumpleaños, cariño —dijo Isak para variar.

_Oh._

—Oh.

_Cómo._

—¿Cómo lo supiste?

—¿Importa? —dijo Isak, el muslo ahora presionándose contra el de Even.

—Yo, eh-

—Me mostraste tu identificación hace algunos meses, ¿recuerdas? —dijo Isak—. Porque dije que te veías atractivo todo el tiempo y dijiste que te veías mal en tu identificación.

—¿Y lo recordaste?

—Sí, para ser honesto, lo escribí porque mi memoria es mierda. Pero sí —Isak se encogió de hombros.

Even no sabía lo que hacer. Estaba sobrecogido y estaba sintiendo demasiado al mismo tiempo y su corazón estaba estallando y no sabía qué hacer.

Así que extendió los brazos entre ellos y los pasó por la espalda de Isak como un idiota. Como un idiota sobrecogido. Abrazó a Isak porque no había nada que quisiera más en el momento que abrazarlo y que lo abrazara. Isak. Su dulce, dulce Isak.

Isak que al instante se acurrucó en él, fijándole los brazos alrededor de la cintura, y abrió las piernas para que Even pudiera encajar entre ellas. Isak.

_Cielos._ Even era un desastre. Era un desastre y esta calidez en su pecho, este amor en su corazón, esta reconfortante sensación en sus huesos. No podía negarlo. No esta noche. Even no podía alejar a Isak, no cuando esta noche lo estaba manteniendo compuesto. No podía. No quería. Así que lo sostuvo como si estuviera por romperse.

_Por favor abrázame._

Isak lo abrazó fuerte, muy fuerte. Como si le leyera la mente. Siempre leyéndole la mente. Los dedos subiéndole por la playera y enterrándosele en la piel, sin decir una palabra, respirando por la nariz, fuerte, muy fuerte.

_Quédate conmigo._

—¿Dónde duele, cariño? —Isak le susurró contra el cuello—. Haré que pare. Dime.

Even no sabía por dónde comenzar así que mejor se quedó en silencio. No sabía cómo decirle lo mucho que todo dolía.

—Desearía gustarme de la manera que te gusto —Even externo en su lugar.

.

—Odio mi cumpleaños porque sólo me recuerda que todo es mierda, sabes. Es como volver la vista al año pasado y ver lo poco que he logrado y lo atorado que estoy exactamente dónde estaba el año pasado. Y es mierda. Porque también tengo sueños, sabes. No me convertiré en un doctor y salvaré vidas, pero también solía tener sueños. Y ya no los tengo. Y es un asco. Y mi cumpleaños siempre está ahí para recordarme cada año que soy un fracaso y que estoy solo y que el próximo año seguiré siendo un fracaso y seguiré estando solo.

—No eres un fracaso. Todavía puedes hacer lo que quieras. Puedes hacer solicitud a los programas a los que querías inscribirte —dijo Isak, cogiéndolo de la mano porque Even lo dejaba, Even que todavía estaba parado entre las piernas y abriéndole el corazón—. Y no estás solo. Mientras yo exista, no tienes que estar solo.

Even bajó la mirada a las manos y mentalmente capturó el instante para almacenarlo en su corazón. Las manos se veían tan bien juntas. Even quería cogerlo de la mano todo el tiempo.

—Y tampoco tienes que estar solo el próximo año —dijo Isak, apretándole los dedos—. Si tú quieres.

Palabras tan simples, peticiones tan grandes. Isak le estaba pidiendo a Even dejarlo entrar, dejarlo estar _con_ él y ahí para él. Y Even era un desastre, pero no sabía si podía hacer tales promesas. Especialmente esta noche.

—Estoy envejeciendo tanto —dijo Even en cambio, el pecho desinflándose—.  Tengo 22. ¿Sabes lo que la gente logra a los 22?

—¿A quién le importa la gente? —dijo Isak, apretando los muslos alrededor de las caderas de Even—. Y ahora nuestra diferencia de edad son 3 años. Es tremendamente sexi.

Even rio. De verdad. Isak siempre sabía la manera de sacarlo de su diatriba de autodesprecio.

—Sí. Algo sexi —dijo Even.

—Tan sexi —Isak sonrió, viéndose adormilado pero sexi, tan sexi, los ojos fijos en los de Even.

_Si me besas esta noche, te lo permitiré._

Isak pasó ambos brazos alrededor del cuello de Even, todavía sentado sobre el taburete, luego se inclinó.

Even cerró los ojos en anticipación, sus manos encontrando los muslos de Isak y apretando. No podía esperar. Ya no podía esperar más.

Isak en cambio lo besó en la mejilla. Una gentil y eléctrica presión de labios contra su mejilla. Fue tan dulce que hizo a Even sentir calor en su estómago. Estaba nervioso y excitado y feliz. Tan feliz.

—Feliz cumpleaños, cariño —dijo Isak—. Me alegra tanto que existas.

Even acompañó a Isak a casa y lo dejó besarle la otra mejilla en la puerta, apretándole la cintura y esperando que Isak sintiera lo desesperado que estaba por él.

Luego caminó a casa escuchando Cigarettes After Sex y no se durmió hasta que el sol se levantó.

Even estaba enamorado. Irrevocable y completamente. Estaba enamorado.

Pero no podía decírselo.

Pasó el resto del día buscando en Google escuelas de cine y becas.

.

—¿Alguna vez me volverás a besar? —Isak balbuceó una noche con sólo dos cervezas bebidas, casi haciendo ahogarse a Even con el puro aire.

—¿Qué?

—Fuiste mi primer beso —dijo Isak muy calmado antes de recolocarse sobre el taburete—. Y fui bastante malo. Sólo me preguntaba si me volverías a dar una oportunidad para mostrarte lo bueno que soy ahora.

Even rio luego empujó dos Moscow Mules en la mano de una adorable chica con un corte de pelo de duendecillo.

—No me ignores —Isak frunció el ceño, quitándose la gorra de la cabeza y colocándola sobre la barra.

—No te estoy ignorando —dijo Even—. Estoy trabajando.

—Es lo mismo —Isak se encogió de hombros—. Eso es lo que siempre dices cuando no quieres responder mis preguntas.

Tenía razón. Even no quería lastimarlo así que sólo se rio luego esperó a que Isak cambiara de tema.

—Fuiste bueno —dijo Even.

—¿Qué?

—Besando. Tu primer beso. Besando. Fue bueno.

—Mentiroso —Isak murmuró, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho—. Ni siquiera recuerdo lo que hice. Probablemente sólo me quede parado como idiota.

_Equivocado._

—¿Por eso siempre estás aquí mientras intento realmente trabajar? ¿A causa de querer mostrarme tu progreso? —dijo Even, riéndose un poco y tomando otra orden, por un lado.

—¡Imbécil! —en cambio escuchó a Isak retroceder luego de unos momentos.

_Oh._

No era la versión ‘¡Imbécil!’ de charla. No. Era la versión dolida de ‘¡Imbécil!’ Y Even tuvo que pausar la preparación de la bebida en la que estaba trabajando.

—¿Isak?

Pero Isak ya había dejado el taburete. Lo lastimó. _Genial._ Todavía le quedaba otra hora antes del descanso y la barra estaba tan ocupada que no podía pedir a alguien sustituirlo.  _Mierda._

.

—¿Puedes darme el número de Isak? —pidió a Magnus, por un lado.

—¿Qué? —Magnus frunció las cejas.

—El número de Isak. Lo necesito —dijo Even, esperando que quizás un ‘Lo siento’ por mensaje funcionara.

—¡¿No tienes el número de Isak?! —Magnus gritó—. ¿Qué?

—Puf. Simplemente ayúdame.

—¿Por qué necesitas el número? Él está justo ahí. Sólo dile que venga —dijo Magnus.

Even levantó la vista e Isak de hecho estaba justo ahí, en mitad de la multitud, luciendo hermoso y sexi y de ensueño. Además, estaba hablando con el peor cliente de Even a la fecha: un  _trozo de mierda_ que se hacía llamar Erik.

A Even no le agradaba para nada, habiendo presenciado lo irrespetuoso e insistente que era con las personas que intentaba llevarse a casa. Frecuentemente se metía en problemas con la gerencia por inspeccionar cada bebida que Erik compraba para chicas o chicos por igual. No podía evitarlo. No confiaba en él y quería cuidar a las personas a las que servía bebidas. Y Erik era bazofia. No había manera que se llevara a Isak.

_No. No, mi chico._

.

Isak no miraba en dirección a él, no le respondía los mensajes, no le reconocía la existencia. Y _de acuerdo,_ quizás Even lo merecía. Se preguntaba cuán abrumador y extenuante podría ser el constantemente desnudar el alma propia. Se preguntaba lo difícil que era tener el corazón de uno verdaderamente expuesto. Even se preguntaba cuánto lastimaba a Isak ser tan abierto y honesto con él.

_Lo siento._

Even revolvió un par de órdenes, su cuello se estiró y los ojos deambulando por la multitud para atisbar de la silueta de Isak. Sabía que era un chico listo. Sabía que no creería las tonterías de Erik. Pero seguía preocupado. Las personas tienden a bajar la guardia cuando están heridas, especialmente después de algunas bebidas.

Even se preocupó y paseó inquietamente tras la barra hasta que Isak volvió al taburete de Isak, viéndose algo molesto, pero ya no enojado.

—Isak, lo siento por lo de antes —Even le dijo inmediatamente a la cara, esperanzado que los ojos se le vieran más sinceros de lo que la voz le había sonado. La música era demasiado fuerte. Posiblemente no podía poner tanta emoción en la voz como deseaba.

—No importa —Isak le agitó la mano en el rostro, rechazándolo.

_Ay._

—No, en serio estoy -

Pero entonces Erik los interrumpió al mostrar esa característica sonrisa y ordenar dos Maker’s Mark en las rocas, la mano aterrizando sobre el hombro de Isak en cámara lenta.

_No lo toques._

—Tanto tiempo sin verte, Even —dijo Erik con algo parecido a malicia en los ojos.

—Mi cliente favorito —Even respondió apretando los dientes dentro de su boca, esperando que el sarcasmo se filtrara por ellos.

Quería extender el brazo y apartarle la mano del hombro de Isak. Deseaba tanto empujarlo.

Aunque, Isak se le adelantó, incómodamente moviendo el hombro hasta que la mano de Erik cayó.

_Eso es cariño mío._

—Entonces, ¿qué hace un chico lindo como tú en un bar completamente solo? —dijo Erik, ahora poniendo la mano sobre la barra e ignorando a Even al mismo tiempo.

—Ya te lo dije —dijo Isak, encogiéndose de hombros—. Estoy esperando que mi novio salga del trabajo.

—Correcto. ¿Y exactamente dónde está ese novio tuyo? —dijo Erik, extendiendo el brazo para sujetar la cintura de Isak.

—Colega, no me toques —Isak le apartó la mano, viéndose poco impresionado y preparado para atacar—. Puedo hacerte daño.

—Chico rudo. Me gusta —Erik sonrió con suficiencia.

_Cielos. También voy a hacerte daño._

—¿Todavía acosando a mis clientes, Erik? —Even por fin se las arregló para abrir la boca.

—¿Todavía intentando que me saquen de este bar, Even? —Erik replicó.

—Siempre —Even sonrió.

—Bien. Ya somos dos.

—Buena suerte con eso, colega —dijo Even—. Yo no me voy a ninguna parte.

—Aunque escuché que los menores lo hacen por ti —Erik bufó una risa—. ¿No es por eso que te despidieron la última vez? ¿Follarte a un menor?

La sangre de Even se le heló en las venas y los oídos comenzaron a pitarle. Se requería demasiado para hacerle perder la calma. De verdad. Difícilmente podía mirar a Isak.

Quería decir que nunca lo hizo. Que Isak tenía dieciséis y que de todas formas la edad legal de consentimiento en Noruega era de dieciséis, sólo en caso de que realmente hubieran hecho algo. Pero no pudo decir nada.

—¿Eres un imbécil con todos los bármanes o sólo con Even? —Isak preguntó a Erik, finalmente rompiendo el agobiante silencio y viéndose completamente poco impresionado.

—Sólo Even —Erik soltó una risa—. ¿Por qué? ¿No te parece?

—No, en realidad no —Isak hizo una mueca como si fuera servil.

—No sabía que eras parte del club de admiradores de Even —Erik alzó ambas manos como si estuviera rindiéndose.

—Tendré que hacerte saber que soy el fundador —dijo Isak, plantando uno de los codos sobre la barra y apoyándose, dando la espalda a Even.

—Bien —Erik volvió a reír—. ¿Y qué piensa de eso tu supuesto novio?

—A su supuesto novio le encanta —Even balbuceó, sorprendiendo a los tres a la vez.

_Oh._

Isak ni siquiera intentó esconderlo. Sólo siguió mirándolo con los ojos bien abiertos, las preguntas marcadas por todo el rostro. Ese rostro, _cielos,_ Even amaba ese rostro. Even iniciaría guerras por ese rostro. Y esos pómulos. Y esos labios -

Even se inclinó sobre la barra y presionó los labios con los de Isak. Suave y dudoso, pero todavía atrevido. Todavía directo. Todavía crudo. La desesperación probablemente sangrándole el aliento que dejó salir de los adentros de las entrañas de Isak.

_Estoy aquí. Te estoy besando. Eres el fundador de mi club de admiradores y esta noche soy tu novio. Estoy aquí._

No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensarlo, pero supuso que Isak lo empujaría en algún punto. No lo hizo. Pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Even y en cambio casi le gimió en la boca.

Un pico. Even iba por un pico, pero Isak tenía planes diferentes, mordiendo el labio inferior al momento que Even intentó romper el beso.

Even probablemente iba a ser despedido por hacer tal artimaña, pero solamente era humano y los humanos a veces cometen errores. Siendo su error pensar que se saldría con la suya al darle un pico a Isak Valtersen en la boca.

Isak tenía razón. Ya no era un tímido chico de dieciséis años que tenía una erección por un simple beso. No. Él era bueno. Era realmente bueno y relamía dentro de la boca de Even sin dudar, los dedos tirándole del cabello, la lengua pasándole sobre los labios de Even como si quisiera dar este espectáculo por una eternidad.

Y Even estaba perdido, su estómago le dolía ahora que estaba presionado contra la barra.

_Esto es un desastre._

Even no podía verlo, pero quería recordar cómo lucía y se sentía el rostro de Isak mientras lo estaba besando, así que mejor lo delineó con sus dedos.

—Tú. Tú eres un tremendo sueño —Isak finalmente habló, respirándole con dificultad contra la boca, las manos todavía en su cabello.

Cuando Even por fin abrió los ojos, Erik no estaba a la vista, las personas los estaban mirando, y no tenía idea por cuánto tiempo se habían besado.

—Tú eres _mi_ sueño, carajo —dijo Even, sintiéndose sensible y vulnerable y ya incapaz de guardarse esas palabras dentro.

_Lo eres._

Even no fue despedido, pero se fue al momento que acabó su turno, casi corriendo a casa. No podía encarar a Isak. No podía encarar a nadie. Simplemente se fue.

.

Isak nunca le escribió y él tampoco lo hizo. Even sabía que probablemente lo hirió, pero no estaba preparado para lidiar con eso. Realmente no sabía qué hacer.

—Entiendo —Isak le dijo la siguiente ocasión que lo vio—. Esto no necesita ser incómodo. Entiendo que querías que ese chico se marchara y por eso hiciste lo que hiciste. Lo entiendo.

_No lo entiendes._

De alguna manera Erik esparció la noticia de que Isak y Even estaban ya sea saliendo o fingiendo salir, y rápidamente alcanzó a las personas que querían verificar esta información.

.

Even lo volvía a hacer. Lo llamaba ‘cariño’ y lo envolvía con un brazo siempre que sentía que Isak estaba incómodo cerca de algún idiota insistente. Le pasaba el brazo alrededor de la cintura durante su descanso, luego lo dejaba ahí incluso después que lo dejaran en paz. Lo dejaba ahí porque no sabía si lo quería en algún otro lugar.

E Isak se le apoyaba en cada vez. Pasaba los brazos alrededor la esbelta silueta y arriándose contra él, a veces incluso dejándole besos por la quijada porque era Isak y posiblemente no podía irse a casa sin darle una erección a Even.  

_Todo es fingido._

* * *

 

**Él**

**23:27**

Cariño

Alerta de morboso

¿Me necesitas?

Ven a la barra

¿No estás ocupado?

Nunca estoy ocupado para mi novio :p

No quiero que te vuelvan a despedir por mi culpa :(

Tan dramático

¿Te lo estoy pegando?

Desearía que estuvieras pegado contra* mi :(((

Isak omg

:p <3

* * *

 

Even rápidamente se dio cuenta que los morbosos realmente no eran morbosos y que Isak simplemente quería que lo abrazara. Y no estaba seguro si le molestaba. Esto del novio falso todavía era irónico porque ambos eran idiotas y acaban la noche sexualmente frustrados.

Isak ya no se liaba con descosidos para hacer reaccionar a Even, y Even dejó de fingir que no le molestaba.

.

Isak estaba hablando con una chica se oscuro cabello corto en un taburete que no era el de él - porque únicamente hablaba con Even cuando estaba en ese taburete - y Even no pudo evitar interrumpir.

La chica estaba obviamente interesada en Isak, el radar gay de ella probablemente estaba descompuesto a juzgar por cómo seguía sonriendo mientras el casi le rodaba los ojos - y no en la manera cariñosa que lo hacía con Even. Simplemente estaba irritado.

—Hola. ¿Puedo atraparte con una bebida? —Even preguntó a la chica.

Ella se rio y gentilmente golpeó el puño contra el hombro de Isak como si le estuviese pidiendo que le ordenara algo. Pero él no parecía captarlo.

—Otra cerveza. La misma —Isak dijo distraídamente, buscando la billetera. _Este idiota._

—Va por mi cuenta, cariño —dijo Even con una brillante sonrisa.

—¿Eh? —la chica externó al lado de Isak.

—Odio cuando me das muchas bebidas. Sé que luego tienes que pagar por ellas —Isak gruñó.

—¿Qué clase de novio sería te permitiera comprarte las bebidas cuando trabajo aquí? —dijo Even.

La chica parecía completamente perdida y Even no pudo evitar sonreír. No estaba siendo mean, pero Isak sonreía con algo parecido a malicia en los ojos.

—Novio —Isak repitió, todavía sonriendo e inclinándose más sobre la barra.

—Sí, ese soy yo —dijo Even, ambos codos sobre la madera, inclinándose.

Isak rio. Esta noche era una de esas noches. Esta noche volvían a ser novios, pero se sentía diferente.

—Bésame, novio —Isak sonrió.

Even lo besó. Lo besó porque Isak lo pidió y porque quería besarlo. No lo había besado desde esa noche con Erik. Pero todavía se sentía como si se hubieran besado toda la vida. Era tan natural, tan evidente, tan perfecto.

_Bésame._

Even lo besó y esta vez no dudó, ambas manos acunándole el rostro, alejándose cada pocas caricias para mirarlo y frotarle los dedos contra las mejillas.  _Dulce._

Tampoco era tan urgente como antes. No era tan jadeante. Era lento. Era dulce. Se estaban liando en su lugar de trabajo. Casual. Con los dedos de Isak por su cabello y siendo dulce, tan dulce.

_Ahora si me despiden._

Cuando se separaron, la chica ya se había ido y ambos estallaron en risas como idiotas. _Novios._

.

Isak le estaba hablando a un chico más bajo con rizado cabello oscuro e increíbles cejas en medio de la multitud una noche, y Even comenzó a sentirse ansioso.

Quizás todo estaba en su cabeza. Quizás no habían hecho tanto progreso e Isak todavía estaba viendo a otros chicos. Quizás este noviazgo falso significaba más para Even que para Isak.

Se acurrucaron en mitad de la pista de baile y ese chico parecía hacerlo sonreír. No muchas personas hacían sonreír a Isak de esa manera. Probablemente le gustaba. Si se liaban esta noche no sería por Even. Sería por Isak.

Even suspiró. Para nada era del tipo celoso. Pero Isak no era exactamente suyo así que no podía evitar entrar en pánico siempre que él reía con alguien más.

_No quiero tu cuerpo, pero odio pensarte con alguien más._

Even no podía concentrarse y sus bebidas seguramente sabían a orines. Pero no se podía concentrar.

.

—Parece agradable —dijo Even cuando Isak volvió a su taburete—. Y también es atractivo.

—¿Qué? ¿Quién? —Isak frunció el ceño.

—El chico con el que estabas hablando —Even sonrió, pese a que lo mataba por dentro.

—Oh. ¿Jonas?

—¿Así se llama? —dijo Even—. Genial. Es un nombre genial. Y también es buen partido. Yo digo que vayas a por él a menos que quieras que yo vaya al ataque primero.

Isak lo miró por un buen momento como si estuviera esperando que Even se retractara, eventualmente el rostro se le volvió enojado y herido, muy herido.

—¿Qué?

—¡Vete al diablo, Even! —Isak hizo una mueca luego dejó el taburete antes de desaparecer en la multitud.

_Qué diablos._

—A veces eres tan jodidamente imbécil. ¿Lo sabes? —dijo Magnus junto a él.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué diablos?

—Ese es Jonas. El mejor amigo de Isak de la infancia —dijo Magnus—. Isak de verdad quería que te conociera y básicamente lo arrastró hasta aquí.

—Mierda —Even extendió las Palmas sobre la barra.  _Soy un tremendo idiota._

—Por cierto, ¿sabías que en inglés ‘mejor amigo’ son dos palabras y que las personas en internet se pone jodidamente irritada si por error la pones como una sola? —dijo Magnus—. Como esa persona en internet que dijo y cito que es ‘empalagosamente cursi y estremecimiento de uñas sobre pizarra’. Fue toda una experiencia y -. Espera, ¿estás escuchando?

—Magnus, ahora mismo estoy teniendo una crisis —Even suspiró—. Prometo que te ayudaré la próxima vez que estés luchando con troles en internet.

—Ustedes dos son tan molestos —Magnus también suspiró.

* * *

 

**Novio**

**00:19**

Isak lo siento

Soy un imbécil, perdóname

Estaba un poco celoso

Lo siento

Y me encantaría conocer a Jonas

* * *

 

Even conoció a Jonas porque pasó por el bar para saludar a Magnus, e Isak permaneció enojado todo el tiempo, mirándolo y dándole miradas asesinas siempre que Even intentaba sonreír.

—¿Podemos hablar? —Even probó.

—Tu turno no acaba hasta dentro de una hora —Isak respondió en un tono que simplemente no era él.

—Le pedí a Sigrid que me cubriera —dijo Even—. ¿Por favor?

Isak apartó la mirada mientras estaba sentado en el taburete, ambos brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y un profundo ceño fruncido entre las cejas. _Cómo puedes lucir tan adorable incluso cuando estás enojado._

—Cariño, ¿por favor? —Even volvió a intentar, luego observó a Isak casi derretirse en el sitio. _Cariño._

—Imbécil —gruñó, un fuerte rubor en las mejillas.

—Oh Dios —Even rio—. Te llamaré cariño todos los días.

.

—¿De qué quieres hablar? —dijo Isak al momento en que alcanzaron el estrecho pasillo oscuro detrás de la barra donde Even solía pasar sus descansos simplemente recuperando el aliento y fumando cigarrillos antes de que él entrase en su vida.

Hacía frío, frío glacial, quizás demasiado frío para las altas horas de una noche de marzo. Y ambos vestían camisetas.

Even no estaba seguro de lo que quería hablar. No lo había meditado. Quizás podría comenzar disculpándose.

_Sí. Utiliza tus palabras. Discúlpate por ser un celoso imbécil cuando no tienes ningún derecho y por asumir que Jonas era el galán de la noche. Luego suelta una broma. Vuelve adentro. Esta noche no lo llames cariño. Mantenlo amigable. No le des esperanzas. Deja esta tontería de falso novio. Es la receta para el desastre._

—¿Even? —Isak le parpadeó, las mejillas rosadas, los rizos dorados, la piel aperlada, toda esa existencia un sueño. Ya no estaba molesto y Even se maravilló ante esa capacidad para perdonarle cualquier cosa y todo. Como si creyera en él, como si hubiese visto algo que nadie más veía.

Nadie había creído en él de la manera que Isak lo hacía tan ciegamente.

Nadie.

Even lo presionó contra la pared y lo besó, olvidándose de sus palabras y sus resoluciones, olvidándolo todo.

_Tus labios_

_Mis labios_

_Apocalipsis_

Algo dentro de Even siempre insistía en que Isak lo iba a empujar cada vez que lo besaba. No podía evitarlo. Siempre creía que Isak se hartaría de sus _cosas_ y lo alejaría. Pero nunca lo hizo. Y esta vez no fue la excepción.

Cualquier enojo que se estuviera abrigando en el cuerpo de Isak mientras estaban dentro se habían evaporado completamente. Y todo lo que Even sintió del abrazo fue amor y afecto. Isak se acurrucó en él y lo acercó entre las piernas, los labios moldeándose en los de Even, tirando y empujando y dando, apenas respirando. De verdad había mejorado en esto. La cabeza de Even estaba dando vueltas y las manos perdidas porque no sabía a lo que aferrarse.

Se besaron. Los cuerpos derritiéndose juntos. Se besaron hasta que ambos estuvieron cálidos luego calientes, hasta que el frío glacial se sintió como una reconfortante brisa contra la piel. E Isak era despiadado. Deseaba lo que deseaba, y Even lo sabía mejor que volver a alejarlo o asustarse. Así que se dejó ser besado y magullado. Le permitió a Isak tener lo que quisiera porque ya lo había hecho sufrir y suspirar lo suficiente. Se lo permitió.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo? —Isak eventualmente preguntó, ambas manos todavía cerradas en el cabello de Even, jadeando.

—Lo que quieras —dijo Even.

—¿Quieres ir a mi apartamento?

Even sabía que Isak era directo, pero no sabía que sería tan directo. Pero ahora no había vuelta atrás.

—De acuerdo —dijo Even antes de cogerle la mano y guiar el camino.

.

Even no sabía lo que estaba esperando, pero no era esto. Ellos. Justo ahora. En la cama de Isak. Sobre el edredón azul y gris. Acurrucándose con la ropa y besándose lentamente. Even no esperaba esto.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó, sólo para asegurarse. Solo para asegurarse que le estaba dando a Isak todo lo que quería.

—Abrázame.

—¿Eso es todo lo que quieres?

—Eso es todo lo que quiero —dijo Isak.

Así que lo hizo. Even lo abrazó mientras se le recostaba sobre el pecho luego le besó la frente y la sien y la nariz y las mejillas y cualquier lugar que pudiera alcanzar.

Isak únicamente quería afecto, únicamente quería ser acariciado. Estaba tan privado de amor.  _Este chico._ Así que Even le iba a dar lo que quisiera.

—¿Por qué te gusto tanto? —dijo Even entre besos, dulces, dulces besos.

—Es tremendamente estúpido, pero eres como el sol para mí —Isak respondió con pesados párpados y labios entreabiertos, las manos sobre el cuello de Even—. No sé lo que habría hecho si no te hubiera conocido esa noche que escapé de casa.

Even estaba sobrecogido por la confesión. No estaba seguro de alguna vez haberse expuesto a este lado de Isak. El lado tierno y vulnerable que únicamente quería ser acurrucado. No estaba seguro de que pudiera manejar estar del lado receptor de tanta devoción. _¿El sol? ¿Yo?_

—Entonces me habrías conocido cuando tuvieras diecisiete —dijo Even, los brazos firmemente alrededor de él.

—Igual que en un universo paralelo —Isak le murmuró contra su camiseta.

—¿Cómo?

—Ya sabes. Los universos paralelos existen en el mismo tiempo, pero con diferentes posibilidades y resultados. Por ejemplo, estoy seguro de que hay otros Isak y Even en algún lugar del universo relajándose en una cama así.

—¿Otros Isak y Even? —Even repitió—. Porque siempre nos encontramos.

—Sí.

—Entonces, quizás no nos encontramos de nuevo en ‘Gule Gardiner’. Tal vez el bar se llama ‘Cortinas Anaranjadas’ en otro universo —Even sonrió.

—Sí —Isak se acurrucó más cerca—. O nos encontramos en la uni o nos encontramos en Nissen o nos encontramos en Argentina. No lo sé.

—Eso es bueno —dijo Even—. Siempre nos encontramos.

—Siempre nos encontramos.

.

—Magnus dijo que nunca traes chicos a casa. Debo ser especial —Even intentó traer de regreso la charla.

Isak se acurrucó en él y mejor le enterró el rostro en el cuello.

—Nunca he tenido sexo con nadie —dijo Isak.

_Oh._

—Quiero decir que obviamente hice cosas, pero nunca, el acto en sí —dijo.

—El acto en sí —Even tatareaba, besándole la frente—. Eso está bien.

De repente se sintió culpable por asumir que lo había hecho, por todas las ideas en su cabeza siempre que Isak se iba del bar con algún chico.

—Quería. Obviamente. Siempre estoy tan excitado —Isak rio, también haciendo reír a Even—. Pero no lo sé. Es tonto, pero quiero que signifique algo. Quiero que sea con alguien en quien confíe.

_¿Confías en mí?_

—Y confío en ti —dijo Isak, siempre leyéndole la mente.

Isak lo besó en la cama después de eso. Esta vez no fue un beso dulce e inocente. Era un beso desesperado ‘por favor desvísteme’.

Even solamente era humano, así que cuando Isak los giró de modo que se puso de espaldas expuesto para Even, de hecho, se quitó la camisa y le besó el cuello.

Isak le gimió en los brazos luego se revolvió para desabrochar los pantalones de Even con ambas manos.

_Esto no era justo para él._

—Isak. Espera - —Even le cubrió las manos con las suyas—. Cariño, espera.

Y  _oh no._ Isak se vio herido, tan herido.

—¿Por qué estás triste? —Even preguntó, todavía alzándose sobre él. Ahora iba a realizar la pregunta importante.

—¿Me vas a volver a romper el corazón? ¿Vas a volver a alejarme? De verdad, ¿Even? ¿Es porque soy inexperto? ¿Es -?

Even lo interrumpió con un beso en la boca, un tierno y dulce besó, justo igual que Isak.

—No, idiota. Sólo que quiero contarte algo sobre mí —dijo Even, ahora respirando pesadamente.

—¿Qué? Simplemente ¡¿qué?!

—Soy bipolar —dijo Even, ambos brazos a cada lado de la cabeza de Isa, mirándolo directo a los ojos porque había dejado de correr, porque eligió creer que Isak todavía lo querría, porque tenía que hacerlo.

La confianza sólo le duró unos momentos porque la consoladora mirada en los ojos de Isak contaban otra historia. Iba a ser rechazado. Isak ya no lo quería. Isak no necesitaba personas mentalmente enfermas en la vida. La madre le había arruinado l adolescencia y Even no podía arruinarle los días de universidad. De ninguna manera. Even ni siquiera podía resentirlo.  Después de todo había pensado en esto cada noche y nunca resentía a Isak. Nunca. E Isak estaba-

—Lo sé —Isak finalmente externó.

_Qué._

—¿Qué? —Even.

—Dije que lo sé —Isak le acunó el rostro y le ofreció una gentil sonrisa—. Cariño, lo sé.

Ya nada tenía sentido. ¿Cómo podría saberlo Isak? Y si lo sabía, ¿por qué lo había seguido por tanto tiempo? Nada tenía sentido.

—Estaba en una fiesta con gente que fue a Bakka y alcancé a escucharlos hablar de ti. No era mi intención. Simplemente pasó. Lo siento —dijo Isak.

—¿Cuánto tiene que lo sabes? —dijo Even.

—Lo descubrí justo después que me rechazaras la primera vez, creo —dijo Isak—. Y casi al instante entendí la razón por la que lo hiciste. Por lo que dije de mi madre. A veces soy todo un imbécil. No era mi intención.

—Pero -

—Eres muy duro contigo mismo, cariño. ¿Por qué eres tan duro contigo mismo? —Isak susurró, la tierna caricia por su rostro.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Quería que me lo contaras tú mismo. Bajo tus términos. Si querías —dijo Isak—. Era lo menos que podía hacer por ser tan insensible.

—Fui tan horrible contigo porque pensaba -

—Lo sé —dijo Isak—. Ahora está bien. Lo sé.

Después de eso, se abrazaron en la cama de Isak y le dejó en paz los pantalones. Sólo se acurrucaron hasta que el sueño los encontró.

.

Cuando Even despertó, Isak lo estaba mirando, ojos verdes, verdes, verdes.

—Espeluznante —Even externó antes de furtivamente darle un pico en los la iOS a Isak.

—Lo admito. Después de todo, me contagiaste —Isak rio, ambas manos encontrándole el cabello, correspondiéndole al beso.

¿Aliento matinal? ¿A quién le importa?

—¿Qué tal si mejor me restriego contra ti? —dijo Even, ambas manos encontrando las caderas de Isak y ágilmente llevándolo hasta que lo tuvo aplastado debajo, los ojos bien abiertos, bien, bien abiertos.

No estaba seguro de que hubiese dejado a Isak sin palabras.

_Tan lindo._

—Eres tan lindo —Even balbuceó.

—Cierra la boca —Isak gruñó.

—¿Qué? Lo eres —Even sonrió.

—¿Puedes dejar de describirme como una maldita princesa delicada y follarme ya?

—Oh. Bueno. Estaba pensando que podemos ir poco a poco —dijo Even.

—Al diablo poco a poco, Even. Me has dejado frustrado sexualmente tantas veces, perdí la cuenta. Me lo debes.

—Tan ansioso.

—Por ti siempre —dijo Isak—. Únicamente por ti.

_Cielos._ Este chico lo iba a matar un día.

.

Ese día no hicieron “el acto en sí” porque Isak no podía relajarse y porque Even no quería lastimarlo. Pero fueron poco a poco. Lentamente, con seguridad, como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo. Porque lo tenían.

Even nunca superaría el rostro de Isa en las sábanas, viéndose descompuesto y hermoso y sexi, tan sexi. Tan bueno, tan bueno para él. Even quería que la primera vez fuera perfecta, así que hizo su mejor esfuerzo para hacerla tan especial como fuera posible, tan indoloro como fuera posible. Requirió tiempo e Isak era un desastre, pero ambos temblaban en los brazos del otro.

Dicen que las personas vienen en pareja. Y Even en realidad nunca creyó en eso. Pero justo aquí, Justo ahora, con los cuerpos entrelazados, con los cuerpos ligados, con los cuerpos y almas hechos uno, no podía hacer mucho excepto creerlo. Lo creía con todo el corazón.

Las personas venían en pareja. E Isak y Even vinieron juntos.

.

—¿Hoy dónde está tu novio? —dijo Matias.

—Está estudiando para un importante examen —dijo Even, acomodando las pajitas y las servilletas sobre la barra—. No va a poder venir esta noche.

—¿ _Tú_ no tienes una fecha límite acercándose?

—Sí, mi primer proyecto es para el fin de la semana —dijo Even, sonriendo—. Casi acabo de editar.

—Nunca he visto a alguien así de feliz por estar en la escuela —dijo Matias.

_No tienes idea._

Even se había involucrado en el programa de cine que siempre había querido y seguía de barman por dinero. La renta tenía que pagarse de alguna manera y los videojuegos lo iban a comprarse solos.

.

—Oye guapo —dijo Isak al momento de llegar al taburete, inclinándose por un rápido beso.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —dijo Even.

—Estoy aquí para ver a mi novio —Isak sonrió inclinarse a por otro beso.

La razón por la que Even todavía no había sido despedido, era superior a él.

—¿Quién? —Even provocó.

—Tú, imbécil —Isak gruñó. 

 

Even rio luego llevó a Isak de la mano al servicio durante el descanso como al principio había hecho tantas veces en sus sueños, ahora en la realidad.

—Te van a despedir —Isak le rio contra su boca mientras lo empujaba dentro de un cubículo del baño.

—No si permaneces en silencio, cariño —dijo Even mientras bajaba besándole el cuello.

—¿ _Me_  acabas de decir que pertenezca callado? ¿Yo? ¿Tu novio? ¿Tu novio 'futuro doctor' que te deja la última papa a la francesa? ¿Acabas de -?

—Con un diablo, te amo —Even balbuceó, ambas manos sobre las caderas mientras que gentilmente lo presionaba contra la pared.

_Oh._ Ya estaba fuera. Él todavía no lo había dicho. E Isak tampoco. Pero se llamaban 'el sol' o algo, así que estaba bastante cerca. Y, no obstante, sólo era una cuestión de tiempo.

Los ojos de Isak estaban bien abiertos y las mejillas ruborizadas, y _qué espectáculo._

—¿Me acaba de decir que me amas por primera vez en un cubículo del baño, Even Bech Næsheim? —Isak por fin habló, el aliento un poco inestable, la sonrisa un poco cegadora, los ojos brillando, brillando, brillando.

—Creo que acabo de hacerlo —Even respondió antes de juntar los labios.

—¿Tú crees?

—Sabes que sí —dijo Even. 

Isak lo besó hasta que olvidó su propio nombre, luego sin advertencia, lo cogió del rostro y habló.

—También te amo.

.

No era la ambientación más romántica y a Even no le importaba. Excepto que sí.

Por lo que los hizo recrearlo bajo la lluvia, porque era un idiota, su idiota.

—No puedo creerte —Isak rio. 

—También lo recrearemos durante la primera nevada —Even sonrió luego volvió a darle un pico.

—Eres un idiota —Isak rio. 

—Tu idiota.

_Tuyo._ Durante tanto tiempo, Even deseaba que Isak pudiera ser suyo. Pero de lo que no se daba cuenta era que lo tenía desde siempre. Siempre. Siempre lo tenía. Isak siempre era de todo corazón suyo. En todo universo. Sólo necesitaba permitirse tener lo que tan desesperadamente ansiaba y necesitaba. Él. Siempre él.

—Desearía que fueras mío —Even murmuró antes de presionarle un beso en el hombro desnudo—. Solía pensarlo siempre que te veía de regreso cuando era un imbécil.

Isak sonrió luego lo besó en la boca, promesas sin pronunciarse siendo salpicadas sobre sus labios.

—Adivina qué, barman favorito.

—¿Qué? —dijo Even. 

—Soy tuyo —dijo Isak. 

_Y tuyo, soy yo._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autora:
> 
> Los extraño tanto. aaaa.  
> Originalmente quería extender este verso en más capítulos, aunque con el mismo contenido. Pero decidí acabarlo y concluirlo para también empezar a finalizar mis otros versos. Odio tenerlos esperando.
> 
> Escribí esto durante un viaje en tren. ciertamente fue interesante jaja. Espero les gustará este verso <3  
> ¡Siempre escribo sobre prendado!Even que persigue a Isak, pero de verdad quería dedicar algunas palabras a Isak siendo el chico más dulce en el mundo y volteándole el mundo a Even. Es todo <3 (los extraño fkjdjdf)
> 
> Como siempre, comenten si sienten algo, lo que sea. Significa el mundo para mí.  
> Gracias por ser tan dulces y maravillosos (minus that one person who knows who they are)  
> *abrazossssss* ilyyyy <3333
> 
> * * *
> 
> Traductor:
> 
> Debido a las fechas de publicación de la historia original, existen referencias a otros versos que estoy en proceso de publicar, pero debido a su extensión no he podido comenzar.
> 
> Gracias por leer. Gracias por los kudos. Gracias por comentar.


End file.
